<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's bring Fairy Sookie out to play by Queen_Riot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262948">Let's bring Fairy Sookie out to play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Riot/pseuds/Queen_Riot'>Queen_Riot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy Sookie Stackhouse, Fixing the past, Gen, Multi, OOC, Sarcasm, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Riot/pseuds/Queen_Riot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing how much 'normal' sucks, Sookie gets a chance to go back and fix her past mistakes. Mostly True Blood related, some SVM characters make an appearance, I never actually read the books, but enough fanfiction to get an idea. If I accidently stole characters or major plot points, I'm sorry, and please let me know. I'm my own beta, please comment :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Sookie Stackhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All known characters belong to CH and AB, and having read so much True Blood fanfic, if I accidently borrowed characters or plotlines, I am sorry ahead of time.</p><p>Chapter one</p><p>Placing the bookmark where it needs to be, Sookie let out a sigh. She was bored. Isn’t this what she wanted? It has been several months since everything had finally died down. She was finally able to live the “normal” life she had been wishing for since even before she had met Bill. Maybe this is what Eric had been talking about the whole time she had known him. There were two Sookie’s. The one that thought she was a human and the one that was ‘Other’, Fairy Sookie. Looking back, she longed for the ability to get a redo. Ignoring the pain in her chest as she thought about the Viking that held her heart. Knowing what she knows now, hindsight being 20/20 and all, falling for the first ‘person’ she could not read, not the smartest move. She was so deep into her thoughts that she did not even notice the ‘pop’ of an unexpected visitor.</p><p>“Dearest Granddaughter, what has you so sad?” Niall said after feeling her depression through the familial bond.</p><p>Jumping a bit at the new voice in the room, she turned toward her Great-Grandfather with a bit of apprehension. “How did you know?”</p><p>“You are family. Your sadness is my sadness. Your happiness is my happiness. And there are powers at work that even I do not understand working WITH you.” Niall mentioned without thinking about the repercussions of his statement. “Why are you so sad?”</p><p>“I thought that I wanted a normal life. A normal ‘human’ life. But after all that I have been though, ‘normal’ and ‘human’ are just random words at this point.” Wanting her words to sink in, into him and herself, she took a minute to gather her thoughts.</p><p>“One thing that Eric said that stuck with me was that there were two Sookie’s. Human Sookie and Fairy Sookie. Looking back, I have seen my reactions to different situations and realize he is right. If I had been able to access Fairy Sookie from the beginning, maybe my life wouldn’t have gone to ‘Hell in a handbasket.’” She said with a sad smile. Thinking about how her Viking would be so proud of her revelation, Sookie decided to keep it secret for now.

“What if I gave you a choice? If I could send you back to before you met the horrendous Mr. Compton, do you think that you could make the right decisions with your current knowledge?” Her Grandfather asked, because knowing he could, did not want to waste the magic that it would require.

“I know that Bill is not ‘end-game’ for me. Hell, I probably knew that before everything happened. But I guess what my question is, if I chose wrong again, will I get another chance to make everything right?” This was what Sookie was truly worried about. She did not want to make the same mistake again, just to have the same results with someone else was not going to work for her.</p><p>“There are SO many things at work when it comes to you and your fate, Granddaughter-Mine. I will let you know this, the magic that will send you back is because of our family. Not everyone can produce, or give, what is needed for what you are about to do. Know that if you do this, there is more than just one familial line that can be saved.”</p><p>After hearing this, Sookie knew that there was no question about what she had to do. The only thing on her mind at this point was the how. How was she going to fix the cluster fuck that was her life?</p><p>“How Grandfather? How can I fix everything?” She was staring to shake. If she could do this then so much hurt could be avoided. Sobs stared taking over her whole body.</p><p>Niall opened his arms knowing what she needed. Physical contact with family was healing, literally, at least in their family line. She tucked her head under his chin and accepted the hug, feeling the joy and contentment that was flowing into her body. He knew she was going to figure out what she needed to do and was going to have some issue with parts of the whole. He figured that was the difference between the ages of 27 and 3500 (give or take).</p><p>“Granddaughter-Mine, are you willing to accept that you are not ‘normal’? That you are not human? That you are ‘other’ and some of what you were taught growing up does not apply to you?” He needed to know this, if she was to fall back into the same pattern that she was barely able to get out of, he was not going to waste what he had found.</p><p>“Honestly, granddaddy, if I was able to pull out Fairy Sookie from the first time Eric mentioned her, I do not think I would be in this situation.” She implored to him to believe her. With another mention of Eric, her chest started to pang with regret.</p><p>He sat down on her couch and patted the seat next to himself. She gave him a weary glance and sat at the edge of the couch, not turning him away, but showing caution.</p><p>“Truthfully, if I could go back, I would want some time to fix what I could, at least at the beginning.” She truly wanted this if what was being offered was to be believed.</p><p>“Do you promise to take a second look at everything so far? Pay closer attention to when you interact with someone the first time? Do you promise that you will not repeat the mistakes of the past? Do you promise that you will not go ‘half-cocked’ into a situation?” He knew that Eric would want to make sure that NOTHING would come between them.</p><p>“Considering that running head-long into danger is basically what started all this, I know that I would not be ‘repeating the performance’ as they say.” She thought with a wily grin. Just thinking of how any number of decisions could have changed her overall outcome is terrifying.</p><p>He sat her back to grab something from his pocket. It looked almost like a pocket watch, but one could not see any numbers on it. The item in question was almost glowing, calling to her. She started reaching out her hand to touch its brilliance but thought better of it. She just told her grandfather she was not going to be running into any dangerous situations without knowing the facts and touching a random magical object would have been just that.</p><p>“This my dear child is a Cluviel Dor. It is a faery love token. Think of it like a one-time use genie. Although the ‘wishing for more wishes’ is still out, everything else is fair game.” Niall said with a mischievous smirk. “If you truly want this my dear, I will help you. Please know that you are not alone, and there are people around that will be able to help you. There is a lawyer, a Desmond Cataliades, based in New Orleans, that knows our family and will do whatever needs to be done to keep you safe. If you ever have need of him, just say that your grandfather said you ‘smelled of sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle’ and he will come right to you.”</p><p>Looking down at her hands, she saw infinite possibilities. But after tonight’s conversation with her grandfather, she knew there was only one choice to make. “So how is this going to work? Is there anything specific I need to say? Oh! Am I going to know my work schedule from back then? I don’t even know when I will be going back to.”</p><p>Niall chuckled at his descendant. At least she was already thinking more with her head than she was in the past. “Everything will be alright dear child. If going back is what you wish, you will have all the knowledge you need. All you need to do is hold onto the Cluviel Dor, say your wish, and when you awaken, the magics will have taken affect.”</p><p>Sookie was speechless. Just thinking about waking and being back with Gran was making her tear up. So many lives that had needlessly ended will be back. She felt this calm wash over herself with the knowledge that a major portion of the pain she had been through in the past few years would be wiped away. The memory of it will still be there, but she will not have to relive it.</p><p>Seeing the pensive look on her face, Niall decides this is the time to depart. There are things he needs to take care of to help ensure things go a bit more smoothly the second time around. Looking at her face, he realizes that time is of the essence and will need to get pieces into place before she goes to rest tonight. He stands up from the worn couch and holds out his arms. “Come here child. It is time I head out and leave you to your night.”</p><p>Sookie stood and again went into her grandfather’s warm embrace. “Thanks again for this. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“It is not me you need to thank for this Granddaughter-Mine. All will be revealed in time if everything works the way it should.” He gave her one last squeeze and stepped away. “Good luck Sookie.” And with those parting words, her grandfather popped away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.</p><p>*Well, I know I need to go back to before I met Bill. But what all do I need to accomplish before then? I cannot go back far enough to prevent Hadley from spilling the beans about me. I do not know when she did that, or where she was when she met the Queen so I could prevent that altogether. I guess for starters there are just a few things that must be in place before the jerk shows his face.*</p><p>She started making a list in her mind of what she needed to get done and how to go about doing that. After some time thinking out logistics, she got ready for bed. Curled up with her blanket and the Cluviel Dor. “I wish to go back to my last full day off from work before I met Bill Compton”. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two</p><p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p><p>                I yawned. Stretching my arms above my head, I was slower ‘coming to’ than usual. I looked around the room and noticed that I was in my room. Not Gran’s old room that I had finally taken over, but the one I grew up in. I immediately drop my shields to figure out what is going on. Downstairs I can <em>hear</em> Gran humming to herself. GRAN! After basically falling out of bed, tripping on blankets, I run down to the kitchen and see her working on breakfast. Coming to a halt at the entryway, I watch her, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. When she hears me choke back a sob, she turns around.</p><p>                “Good morning Sookie. What’s wrong?” Adele asks, looking over me to make sure I’m not hurt.</p><p>                “Oh Gran, either I just had the weirdest, most vivid, dream ever, or I traveled back in time.” Go big or go home, I was not gonna start this second chance by lying to my Gran.</p><p>                She gave me a very skeptical look. “Well let’s figure that it was a dream first and go from there, okay?” She walked over to me to guide me to a chair at the table so we could have our discussion.</p><p>                “Alright then. If it was a dream, I just lived through the next few years of my life and it pretty much sucked. So many people died. I did figure out where my telepathy came from though, if it’s true anyway. Now I’m wanting to call around and check on some things, maybe save a life or two.” I said the last part with a bit of a giggle.</p><p>                “That is one option dear. Now, why would you think that you traveled back in time?”</p><p>                “I guess that would have to do with HOW I came back. First things first I guess, my telepathy comes from the fact that I’m a Human-Fae hybrid. I ended up meeting a bunch of my Fae kin. My Great-Grandfather Niall gave me what he called a Cluviel Dor, I made a wish, and here I am.” I think that should be enough to get her started.</p><p>                “Did you say Niall?” Adele started getting this strange look on her face. I had to remind myself to drop my shields again.</p><p>                “Yes. Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, my great-grandfather apparently.” At the mention of his full name, all these pictures and scenes started playing out in Gran’s head, going so fast that I couldn’t keep up with half of it. After a few minutes passed, Gran slumped into her chair.</p><p>                “Well my dear, it seems as though there is much more to this story than meets the eye. Let’s grab some food and continue over breakfast.” Gran stood up and grabbed a couple plates from the cabinet and started piling on the eggs and sausage she had been cooking when I woke up.</p><p>                After sitting down with our plates, I looked at Gran expectantly, willing her to continue with the story she was about to tell.</p><p>                “I’m guessing that you caught a glimpse of what just went through my head yes?” Gran asked, giving me a knowing look. I nodded to her in return. “Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. The last true Stackhouse was your Great-Granddaddy Mitchell. After he buried his parents, he was by himself. One day, he was out in the cemetery, paying his respects to his parents, when he noticed a shimmer, and a man fell to the ground. Without thinking, he ran to the man and helped him inside. He was badly injured. After tending to his wounds for about a week, he was finally able to talk. He told Mitchell all about the Fae and what was going on in their own civil war. How his father and uncle had much different viewpoints about how their people should be governed. His uncle was kind of like Hitler in a sense, pure bloods and all that. His father just wanted their race to survive. The man had fled after being injured, ending up in the cemetery in our back yard. Mitchell never had any children and was getting on in years. He ended up leaving everything to his “son” Earl. Mitchell thought of it as a bit of a joke, royal lines and all. After some years, I met “Earl” and the rest is history. What this all comes down to my dear, is that your granddaddy Earl, was Fintan, Niall’s son, in a kind of Fairy witness protection program. The reason I never told you before was that the last time your grandfather left; I knew it was going to be for good. We decided to have my memories locked away, until such a time came when they would be needed. Kind of like those sleeper agents that activate when given specific code words. So now I can say that, based on what we are talking about now, you did indeed travel back in time. Is there anything I can do to help you?”</p><p>                I just stared at Gran. I was in shock. Just what am I supposed to say to all that? At least it answered the question about where my powers came from. “Um, do you know the non-emergency line for the Bunkie P.D.? I need to let them know where to find a suspect in a murder…” I couldn’t think of anything else to say.</p><p>                “Let me go get the phonebook.” Gran chuckled as she got up, heading to the phone. I was flabbergasted, I didn’t know what else to do. Sitting down next to me with the phonebook on the table, we looked up the number. I grabbed our phone and dialed.</p><p>                “Avoyelles Parish Police Department, how may I direct your call?” The woman on the line said in a monotone voice.</p><p>                “I need to speak to the detective in charge of the Cindy Marshall murder. I know where her brother is hiding.” I knew that he was wanted for questions, but since I knew he was the killer, I made sure to make it sound like he was guilty.</p><p>                “Just one moment please.” Now I was listening to wretched hold music, awesome.</p><p>                “This is Detective Wilson, what can I do for you?” The gentleman on the line inquired.</p><p>                “Well Detective Wilson, I know that Drew Marshall is wanted in connection with the rape and murder of his sister Cindy. He is currently living in Bon Temps under the name Rene Lenier. He works for the Road Crew and is using a fake Cajun accent. He has a yellow toolbox that has his ‘trophies’ and study guides for accents. I have a feeling that if he is not picked up soon, murders like Cindy’s are going to be started here.” I think I took a breath during all that, maybe.</p><p>                “And how do you know all this Miss…” He was waiting for me to give my name.</p><p>                “I know all this because I work as a waitress with his girlfriend. One night he was acting, I guess you could say twitchy? Anyway, I saw him step outside and start pacing. I’ll admit, I’m quite a bit nosey, so I started listening to him. He was talking to himself, accent completely gone, talking about “fang bangers” and how they needed to be cleansed like his whore of a sister. He’s also made friends with my not-too-bright brother, and I don’t want to see him caught up in nothing bad. You can understand why I might want to remain anonymous yes?” I added with just a bit of flirt at the end. “Might you be able to look up DMV photos or something?”</p><p>                “I will look into this. Sadly, the file is in storage and might take a while to dig up.” The detective said with a melancholy tone.</p><p>                “Well not to get a bee under your bonnet, but I have a strong feeling that if he is not picked up soon, like yesterday, murders will start here. Oh, you might also want to check out if there are any murders in the Shreveport area with the same M.O.” <em>Seriously, do I have to do their job FOR them?</em></p><p>                “As I said, I will look into it. If something is found, would you like to be notified?” <em>At least he wanted to keep me in the loop.</em></p><p>                “That is quite alright detective. As mentioned, I work with his girlfriend, if something happens, I’ll know about it. Thank you for your time.” I hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. Hopefully, it won’t take too long for them to pick up Rene/Drew. Now I must find Jason to make sure he acts like a choir boy for the next couple weeks.</p><p>                “Arlene’s Rene? One of Jason’s best friends?” Gran asked me, stunned.</p><p>                “Yeah Gran. And you ended up being one of his victims. I’m not gonna let that happen, not again” I said with finality.</p><p>                “Well good on you dear. Go get ready for the day, find Jason, and make sure he doesn’t dip his wick into anyone for a while.” We both started chuckling, humming the Mission Impossible theme.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                After tanning in the yard for a few hours, it was getting close to lunchtime, and I knew Jason would be at Merlotte’s. Since I had to talk to Sam anyway, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. After getting ready, I hopped into my car and took the ten minutes to drive over to Merlotte’s. I found a parking spot near the front, and since I wasn’t working today, I didn’t have to use the employee parking. It’s the little things in life, right? I walked in and started looking around for Jase, but Sam caught my eye first.</p><p>                “Hey Cher. What are you doing here on your day off<em>?” Trying to save my brother from being arrested multiple times, a couple murders, and maybe a partridge in a pear tree.</em> Eric was right, Fairy Sookie was saucy.</p><p>                “Well first, I need to talk to my brother, then I need to talk with you in your office if that’s okay?” Might as well sound sweet since I was about to leave him high and dry in a week. At least if everything works out alright, Sam won’t be down Dawn as a waitress.</p><p>                “Sure, no problem Sookie. I think Jason just went to the bathroom; he should be back out shortly”</p><p>                “Thanks Sam.” I looked around and saw Hoyt sitting in one of the booths. I walked over and sat next to him and bumped his shoulder with mine. “How’s it going Hoyt? Is your Mama behaving?” She never does, but hopefully she wasn’t as bad as she had been in the past.</p><p>                “It’s going alright. You know how she is. What is it you need to talk to Jason about?” He asked, not trying to pry, but just making honest conversation.</p><p>                “Oh, you know, just me being Crazy Sookie and in one of my moods. While I’m waiting for him, think I could ask you a favor?” I started giving him some sad-puppy eyes, they never fail.</p><p>                “Of course you can munchkin, anything you need.” He put his arm around me and fluffed my hair.</p><p>                “Could you stay with Jason for the next week? I’m getting one of those feelings and I’m thinking he may need an alibi. Not because he’s done anything, but because he might be framed. I’m heading out of town in about a week and hoping he will stay with Gran till I come back.” I looked down, forcing my eyes to get watery.</p><p>                “Sure thing, I’ll keep him distracted.” Hoyt said with a wink.</p><p>                “Keep who distracted from what?” Jason asked as he came back to the booth.</p><p>                “You from Maudette Pickens and Dawn Greene. Outside you, we need to talk.” I said standing up and pulling him by the arm to the back entrance. Jason started to open his mouth to argue, but one serious look from me shut him right up. Once we were outside, I led him to the picnic table. “Jason sweetie, you know how I just ‘know’ things, right?” With his nod, I continued. “Well this is one of those times. You need to keep it in your pants for the next couple weeks. Something big is gonna happen, and if you can’t keep <em>it</em> put away, you might be facing multiple murder charges. Please don’t ask me how, or why, just trust me.” I looked at him, pleading with him to believe me. “I even already got Hoyt to crash with you for a while, so you won’t feel the need to go occupy your time.” Insert Crazy Sookie Smile <em>here</em>.</p><p>                “You’re really serious about this, ain’t ya Sook?” He looked at me in almost wonderment.</p><p>                “As a heart attack Jase. I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’ll know when it’s safe to go back to your man-whore ways, but for now, chastity is the way it has to be.”</p><p>                “Alright Sook, I’ll trust ya.” Jason sighed while giving me a hug. “I’m not too happy about this, but if it will give you a peace of mind, I’ll do it.”</p><p>                “Thanks Jase. You know you’re my favorite brother, right?” I said giggling.</p><p>                “I’m your only brother you dork” Jason laughed along with me.</p><p>                “Okay, okay. Back inside you go, enjoy the rest of your lunch. I still need to talk to Sam” I said morosely. We headed back inside, and I went to the bar to grab my boss. “Can we have that chat now Sam?”</p><p>                “Alright Cher, let’s head back to my office.” Sam stepped out from behind the bar and I followed him into the back. After we were both inside, I shut the door and sat down.</p><p>                “I hate to do this Sam, but I need to take a sabbatical. I can finish out the schedule that is already out, but I need you to not put me on another one for the foreseeable future. There is a bunch of shit about to go down, and I don’t know how long it’s going to take to work out. You should have an application on file for a Holly Cleary. Hire her to replace me, she will do well.” <em>Please don’t question me Sam, I don’t wanna have to deal with your feeling right now.</em></p><p>“Anything I can do to help? You know I’m always here for you.” <em>Ugh, really? Guess his response could have been worse</em>.</p><p>                “Nope” I said while putting an extra pop on the ‘P’. “It’s all good, just helping a friend out of state. And like I said, I’ll finish the schedule that’s already out.”</p><p>                “Well, you have been here since you were in high school and have never asked for a day off, or called in sick, so I guess I can’t hold this against you” Sam said with a laugh.</p><p>                “Thanks again Sam. And who knows, maybe you just saved someone’s life.” I said with a wink. He has no idea how true that statement is. After walking away from Sam, I turned and waved goodbye to my brother, heading back out to my car. The drive home was uneventful, pulling in about fifteen minutes later. Gran was in the kitchen plating up some tuna melts. We sat down to chat, about nothing, about everything, and all that was in between. Afterwards I decided to go take a shower to rinse off the Merlotte’s smell and get in a couple more hours of sun.</p><p>                It was about forty-five minutes till sundown, I knew with his age that Eric would be awake by now. I sat with my phone in hand for another ten minutes trying to get the courage to make the call. <em>Get your big girl panties on Sookie, this is a good thing.</em> After my pep-talk to myself, I punched in the numbers for Eric and waited.</p><p>                “Northman.” Came over the line when he finally picked up. I had to choke back a sob, I hadn’t heard his voice in so long, other than those annoying New Blood commercials that kept airing.</p><p>                “Good evening Sheriff Northman. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I live in Bon Temps, and some information concerning your area has come to light and I would like to discuss it with you tonight if that is possible?” I hoped Eric took it at face value, and not some random Fangbanger who somehow got a hold of his cell phone number.</p><p>                I could tell he was a little taken aback but at least he didn’t call me a liar. “What would you like to discuss with me Miss Stackhouse?” He said in his usually calm, if not placating, demeanor.</p><p>                “Well to be honest, I don’t feel too comfortable talking about these matters over the phone. I was wondering if I could meet you at Fangtasia tonight and go over them?” <em>Are you gonna be a dick about this Eric?</em></p><p>“Are you trying to set me up for some kind of trap?” <em>Yup, dick it is.</em></p><p>                “Not at all Sherriff. I know you have Fangtasia as a front for your duties as sheriff, I thought meeting in your office would suffice. Other than my concerns, I do have a business proposition for you.” Sweeten the pot a bit maybe? “If you don’t trust me right now, I understand. I will say two things. One, call Bruce and ask him just how much money is missing from Fangtasia’s books. It’s not his doing, so don’t kill him. It’s close to $60K. If you find out I’m telling the truth, I will tell you the guilty party.” I stopped there, just to gage his reaction. There was a pregnant pause.</p><p>                “And the second thing Miss Stackhouse?” Eric inquired, with equal parts annoyance and awe.</p><p>                “And two, you knew a psychic once. I will be in tonight around ten. Please don’t have your ‘fuck and feed’ before I get there. I don’t want to have a business discussion while having to smell stale sex and desperation.” There was silence on the other end of the line for about ten seconds, then uproarious laughter. <em>I’m glad he thinks I’m joking.</em></p><p>                “Alright Miss Stackhouse. You have intrigued me. That doesn’t happen often in a breather. Is there anything else before we need to get ready for tonight?” He asked while I could hear the grin on his lips.</p><p>                “Just one. If you want to annoy Pam to no end for a while, don’t tell her my name. That way when you get my name from her, you can get a laugh all to yourself.” I said with a smirk in my voice. Based on what happened last time, if the same type of conversation is going to happen, things should be looking up for me.</p><p>                “Alright then Miss Stackhouse, I cannot wait for your reveal tonight.” And like always, vampires have no phone etiquette. If I squinted, I could almost hear longing in his voice, I was really squinting hard.</p><p>                After the call with Eric, I called a cab company to come give me a ride. Just in case Eric might want to fly me home, I don’t want to make Bobby have extra work. It was hard enough dealing with him before. I went up to my bedroom and looked through the clothes I had in my closet and found the one that I knew I needed to wear. I went into the bathroom and styled my hair in long loose curls, gave myself some light makeup, and went to put on my dress. It was white with red flowers along the bottom of it. I paired it with some white Roman sandals that went up to mid-calf. Making sure everything was looking alright after looking in the mirror, I noticed the cab outside and made my way down the stairs towards my future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <strong>EPOV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                <em>Well if that wasn’t one of the weirder conversations I’ve had in a while.</em> When I first saw my phone ringing, I was curious as to who would call a vampire during the day. But everything I heard Miss Stackhouse say rang true. I needed to get dressed and head out to Fangtasia. Maybe enthralling the vermin won’t be so bad tonight.</p><p>                Hopping into my Corvette BLDSKR, I made the fifteen-minute trip in five, feeling a thrum of excitement I haven’t felt in ages. I entered through the back entrance and made my way to my office. Booting up my computer, I started checking emails and realizing that just about anyone with computer knowledge and a fifth-grade reading level could do my job. I glanced at the time and noticed it was five minutes till ten. <em>Guess I should go out to watch the show.</em> I thought to myself with a smirk. Walking out to my throne, I noticed one of the better smelling blood bags eyeing me. I know when I saw her before that I would take her the next time I saw her, but I did promise Miss Stackhouse that I would wait till later.</p><p>                I looked around the bar again, not really paying attention, then noticed a woman at the bar. I swear, she was the goddess Freya, come to grace me with her presence. How did I miss her when I was coming out of the office? The blood bag from before stepped into my line of vison and started walking up, with a look of belonging up here with me. She started a paltry excuse of why she should be up there, I gave her a cold, hard glare and told her that if I ever saw her anywhere near me again I would whore her out to all the vampires in the bar. Sad as it may be, she didn’t look too put off by the situation.</p><p>                “Get away from me you two-bit whore. I don’t want anything to do with you” I glared again, and I think she finally got the idea. I looked back to the bar where my Freya had been. She was still there, watching me, with a smirk on her face. She took humor in the show, that was new. I looked her in the eyes and caught her in my gaze. I wasn’t gonna do anything bad, just have her come to me so we could talk. While getting her under my glamour, she raised an eyebrow at me, chuckled, and turned around to the bartender for another drink. <em>What the hell is going on?!?! Why didn’t that work?</em> I was very confused, and conflicted. Being a sheriff, if I can’t remove memories from witnesses, I’d have to kill them. I DO NOT want to kill my goddess. I called Pam to my side.</p><p>                “Yes Master?” She asked while bowing her head.</p><p>                “The blonde in white and red, what do you know?” I wasn’t gonna let her know why, but I needed information.</p><p>                “Sookie Stackhouse, 25, lives in Bon Temps, is saucy and smells like sunshine, can I keep her?” Pam asked me with pleading eyes.</p><p>                I Started laughing, and loud. She was right, I would get a laugh. What is it about this girl? Well I guess that is what our meeting is about. I make eye contact with her and let her know I would like her to come to the throne. I make a ‘come hither’ motion at her and wait. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, she chuckles and makes her way from the bar to where I am seated.</p><p>                “Well, I did promise you a good time. Did I disappoint?” She asks me coyly while staring at her shoes, watching her toes like she is squishing something under her foot.</p><p>                “Not at all. Why don’t you come sit on my lap so we can have our discussion?” I wanted to feel her perfect body on mine.</p><p>                “Let us go back into your office. It’s soundproof and I’m sure there are things you would not want your serfs to know about.” She gleaned as she started walking to my office. <em>This night was getting curiouser and curiouser. </em>I stood up to follow Alice down the rabbit hole.</p><p>                Walking into my office, I notice Miss Stackhouse is already seated in the chair in front of my desk. I slowly walk around and sit across from her. “Well Miss Stackhouse, before we get to business, did you enjoy the show out there?” I saw the smirk, I know she did, I just wanted to know why.</p><p>                She giggled. It sounded like tingling bells; it was almost hypnotic. “That was my co-worker Dawn. Thinks she’s God’s gift to men and has an ‘on again/off again’ thing with my brother. It was nice to see her get taken down a peg or four. So yes, thank you for the show.” She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.</p><p>                “You are quite welcome. Now, I called Bruce and you were right. Mind explaining who is the idiot that thinks hey can steal from me, and how they managed to get that much away from my bar?” The number wasn’t a big deal as far my bank accounts go, but it was still a large enough sum of money to make an issue.</p><p>                “Longshadow is glamouring Ginger to add some of the deposit money into a second bank bag for his own use. And you really should stop with the glamouring of her, her brain is like swiss cheese, I’m surprised she can function.” <em>So am I in all honesty.</em></p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” I summoned Pam to us. We needed to get Longshadow locked down before more money went missing.</p><p>                “Yes Master?” Pam said flippantly when she noticed who my guest was.</p><p>                “I need you to lock up Longshadow in the basement. Call his maker to come fetch him. And have some fun while he’s down there. Call Chow, we will need him to replace Longshadow.” She stared at me for a moment, confusion lining her face.</p><p>                “Why?” Was her brilliant replay.</p><p>                “What else would you have me do with a vampire who has stolen $60K and still has a maker who could feel his True Death?”</p><p>                “Valid point. Does he have to keep all his body parts?” <em>Sadly</em></p><p>“Yes, but feel free to get creative in other ways.”</p><p>                “If I could give a suggestion?” Sookie said from the side, almost as if to remind us she was here. I nodded for her to continue. “Sliver coated toothpicks, placed in acupuncture points.” Pam and I stared at her for a while, then Pam got this look in her eye.</p><p>                “You are now officially my favorite breather. I need to get started and find some toothpicks.” She vamped out of my office to the sounds of Sookie and myself chuckling. I got back up and closed the door behind her.</p><p>                “Alright, so what other things are going on in my area that I should be made aware of?” If I could figure out how she knew about the theft, I would think about hiring her.</p><p>                “The Queen, in her infinite wisdom, has sent one Bill Compton into Area 5, without informing her sheriff, so she can procure a telepath to add to her collection of humans, without you ever finding out.” She said while sounding slightly put off by the situation.</p><p>                “And you know of this how?” Then it dawned on me, “you’re said telepath, aren’t you?”</p><p>                “And look who gets a cookie. Yes, I am. Apparently my cousin Hadley is a favorite pet to the Queen, so to keep favor, told her all about her ‘crazy cousin’. I’m guessing she sent Compton because, here’s where it starts to get fun, guess where the Compton ancestral home is? That’s right. My only neighbor for about 5 miles.” She hung her head almost as in shame. Why would she feel that way? Floored, I was floored by the information that was coming from this young woman’s mouth.</p><p>                “How long has he been in the area? He only has 3 nights to check in with me.” Maybe he broke some rule, and I could get him out of her hair.</p><p>                “If I remember right, about 3 weeks by this point? I know where he is going to be tomorrow night. That is when he is going to try to make first contact with me.” Something she said was nagging in the back of my mind.</p><p>                “If you remember? Do you have visions too?” A telepath was one thing, but a seer? One could only be so lucky.</p><p>                She chuckled at herself. “Caught that did ya? Well no, no visions, not a seer or anything like that. Before we get into that, I wanted to get into the business opportunity I mentioned on the phone. If all goes well, all will be revealed.” <em>Could she be more cryptic?</em> “I’d like to work for you. At least with you there would be a contract, and I wouldn’t be some telepathic blood slave shackled to a neurotic Queen.”</p><p>                “What would be in this contract? How would it benefit me?” Hell, just being around this goddess would be enough in my opinion.</p><p>                “Well, managers get like 10% yeah? I’d get paid $5K/day plus expenses. If I must travel out of state, the price goes up to $10K/day. That would be for meetings and such. When I get to an area, if the vampires just want me to read their pets and day-people, then it could be something like $1,000 each.” She seems to have put some thought into this. Very pragmatic. “Of course, I reserve the right to refuse jobs, and do some pro bono work if I see fit.”</p><p>                “That sounds like a very sound plan. When would you like to get started on all this?” There really wasn’t much else to say at this point.</p><p>                “Yesterday of at all possible. There is some other stuff to discuss and I would like to be safe under contract before that comes to light.”</p><p>                “Let me call my lawyer. It might take him some time to get the papers in order, but they should be able to be available to you tomorrow.” I felt Desmond would be able to put a rush job on this for me. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. As it started ringing, I put it on speaker for Miss Stackhouse to hear.</p><p>                “Hello there Northman, what can I do for you this evening?” the daemon answered.</p><p>                “I need you to draw up an employment contract for me Desmond. And if you could put a rush on it, that would be most helpful.”</p><p>                “Desmond Cataliades?” Sookie said, sounding a bit shocked.</p><p>                “That’s me Miss…?”</p><p>                “My Grandfather told me I should tell you that I smell of sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle.” <em>Huh, well he’s not wrong about that</em>.</p><p>                “Oh yes, Miss Stackhouse of course.” How did my lawyer know her? “Northman, are you in your office?”</p><p>                “Yes, we’re here at Fangtasia.” I was starting to worry about what was going on.</p><p>                “Lock your door, I’ll be there in 5.” And with that, he hung up on me. I stood up to lock the door, <em>freaking rabbit holes.</em> Sookie chuckled.</p><p>                “And what has you laughing over there?” This night was getting weirder by the minute.</p><p>                “Well, being a telepath, I can hear everyone’s thoughts, even the deep-down ones no one even realizes they have. That’s why vampires are so awesome, ya’ll have only voids to me, I can sense you there, but not your thoughts. It’s peaceful. Since I’ve become more accepting of the gift, I’m hearing snippets of your thoughts. I think it might have to do with the connection we have. ‘Freaking rabbit holes’ made me chuckle.” She looked up at me with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p><strong>A/N: </strong>Shout out to the late great Ericizmine for the terms of Sookie’s contract. If you haven’t read her stuff before, you need to, it is amazing.</p><p>
  <strong>EPOV</strong>
</p><p>“And what connection would that be Miss Stackhouse?”</p><p>                “Sookie, please. I told you that once the contract is signed, I’ll feel safer letting you know all the nitty-gritty.” And that’s the moment that my lawyer decided to literally ‘POP’ into my office. Sookie turned to look to see who it was, and I couldn’t be sure, but I could swear her shoulders sagged a bit.</p><p>                “Nice to finally meet you Miss Stackhouse. I have heard a lot about you. Your grandfather sends his regards. I have the contracts with me if you would like to go over them.” Efficient and to the point, it’s why I liked him as my lawyer. Granted I wanted to know more about how he knew my Sookie. Wait, MY Sookie? When did that happen?</p><p>                “Thank you, Mr. Cataliades, please call me Sookie. How did you already have the contracts drawn up if we called you five minutes ago?” I was curious myself about that one.</p><p>                “Then please call me Desmond. I got a visit from your grandfather last night, he told me what was going on and that you would need my help. I finished drafting them this morning.”</p><p>                Sookie looked a little stunned. “The reset?”</p><p>                “Doesn’t affect me, or my kind. But we can talk more about that after contracts are signed.” The lawyer said with a smile.</p><p>                We both took a copy of the employment contract to look over, making sure everything was covered. There were a couple things I noticed that weren’t a big deal, but one I did notice was the part about a blood bond.  “You want me to form a blood bond with her?” I was in shock.</p><p>                “Yes. That part was added in by her grandfather as a stopgap for Queen Sophie-Anne. Seeing as how you are just one of her sheriffs, she could order you to hand over Sookie, granted with a contract, she would have to pay a nominal fee, but you couldn’t refuse her in the long run. She can’t, however, separate a bonded pair.” <em>Who is this grandfather and how does he know so much about vampire politics?</em></p><p>                Sookie spoke up, albeit meekly, “it could just be a normal tie for now. If you don’t want to be stuck with me, I understand.” For some reason, just her stating that I wouldn’t want to be ‘stuck with her’ made my chest hurt.</p><p>                “I said nothing of the sort, I was just surprised.” In for a penny, in for a pound. “I would be happy to bond with you. I have had more entertainment tonight than I have in centuries. That is because of you little one.” After I said it, I realized how true the statement was. How could this little human change so much in such a short amount of time? I went over to her and held out my hand to help her up. She looked up at me with warmth in her eyes and took my hand. I never would have believed it if I didn’t see it for myself. As our hands touched, they started to glow, almost engulfing us both in the light that felt like the sun I haven’t felt for over 1,000 years. Again, she made me stunned. “Mate?” it was the only idea that could form in my brain.</p><p>                “So that’s what grandfather meant…” Sookie mumbled almost to herself. “Like I said Eric, all will be revealed once we bond, I promise.” As much as I didn’t want to wait, I could see her point. I brought her to a standing position, her back to my front.</p><p>                “I’m going to bite my wrist, and have you drink, then I will bite your neck to complete the bond. It will need to be done two more times to be permanent, but it will be enough of a start to halt some actions against us.” I wished that we could do all three exchanges in a single night, I don’t want anything to happen to my own personal Valkyrie. She tilted her head to the side and moved her hair to expose her neck. I reached one arm around her waist and bit into my other wrist and held it to her mouth. As she suctioned her lips around the wound and started to pull, I was already lost to the sensation. I bent towards her neck and prepped the area I wanted to bite. Wanting to make this as painless as possible, I slowly bit into her neck and as soon as her blood hit my tongue, I couldn’t be stopped without a Maker’s command. Feeling the complete circle of my blood flowing into her while hers flowed into me was something I had never experienced before. The rightness of it was everything. I couldn’t help the grinding I was doing to her backside, and by the smell of her arousal, she didn’t mind in the least. I felt the wound on my wrist finally close and with more willpower than I thought I had, I nicked my tongue with my fang and healed her wounds. I wasn’t going to have my Freya marked like some random Fangbanger. After giving ourselves a few moments to catch our breath, I finally asked, “so who is this grandfather that knows more about vampires and their politics than anyone should?” Off to the side, Desmond was chuckling to himself.</p><p>                “Just one thing before we get to that. Was there anything else in the contract that you noticed was odd, or a bit off?” Sookie asked me. There was, but I thought it was merely an oversight. Now I wasn’t so sure. Desmond has mentioned <em>contracts</em> and we had only looked at one. And in that contract, it only mentioned Sookie as ‘The Telepath’, not as a human.</p><p>                “It never mentioned what you are. There is no way blood that amazing came from a human. What are you? Other than Mine that is.” I said the last bit with a smirk.</p><p>                “Yes I am. And I am mostly human. The grandfather that keeps getting mentioned is actually my great-grandfather. His name is Niall.” She looked almost pained when she said this.</p><p>“Wait, Niall BRIGANT? Prince of the fucking Fae?” <em>Did I just bond to a fucking fairy princess?</em></p><p>                “Yes, you did. With his blessing too, so don’t worry about your ‘mortal enemy’ coming after you for some blood offence.” She humorously pointed out. I stood there stunned. Not like I could do anything now.</p><p>                “What about the fact Desmond mentioned <em>contracts</em> and I’ve only seen the one?”</p><p>                “Well, as you know, vampires can’t just claim other Supes like they can with Humans. This contract is for Sookie to sign, basically it’s her claiming her birthright. It was only to be brought up if you chose to fully bond with her. It would have given her more protection as is without your bond but left her more open as well without someone to protect her.” Cataliades had a point.</p><p>                “Fair enough. Is there anything else that need to be taken care of with you here Cataliades? I think I need to have a private conversation with my bonded.” I tried to sound stern, but based on the look Sookie was giving me, it was falling a bit short of the mark.</p><p>                “We are good for now. I’ve backdated the contracts a bit, so when they get filed with the Queen, it will look like they got misplaced for a while, considering contact is to be made tomorrow night. Everything will be in place should you start to make a move tomorrow.” He said with a sly grin. “I will leave you to your night then. It was wonderful to finally meet you Sookie. I hope we can talk again soon.”</p><p>                “I would like that. Have a safe trip back.” And with a nod of his head, he popped back out of my office. <em>I didn’t know daemons could do that.</em></p><p>                “They can’t. It was a gift from Niall. He can only use it when he’s dealing with me.” And now because of her, I can have my lawyer show up in a second if I need him, excellent.</p><p>                “So, is there anything else we need to talk about tonight? Maybe how to handle the Compton situation? Or maybe about this reset that you mentioned?” I saw her face blanch when I mentioned ‘reset’.</p><p>                “Damn, I forgot about your perfect vampire recall. Well, you know what I am and who I am related to. Have you ever heard of a Cluviel Dor?” I nodded in the affirmative at her questioning gaze. “Well, he came to me ‘last night’ and gave me the option to go back and fix a bunch of mistakes that have been made over the past few years. I knew I needed some time to get some ducks in a row, so I made sure I came back to when I had a full day off before Bill showed his ugly mug at my work. That just happens to be tomorrow night. So, it’s not that I’m psychic, it’s that I’ve lived through this already. It’s why I knew I could trust you. Hell, we’ve bonded before to be honest. I was just so messed up, being controlled by Bill’s blood, that I threw away one of the best things to ever happen to me.” I started to see red, she had Bill’s blood before?</p><p>                “You need to explain before I fly out to kill the bastard.” I took many unneeded breaths, trying to calm myself down.</p><p>                “The first time around, I had never met another vampire. I told you about the void, it was amazing. He set a trap for me, testing my telepathy. Got some drainers to go after him, I saved him that night. He had tried to get me to take the blood they had already taken, but I refused. He ended up wanting to meet me the next night. He was late and had glamoured the drainers to beat me within an inch of my life. Killed them and then gave me his blood to heal me. Never telling me about all the side effects, until it suited him to turn me against you.” She took a deep breath. “Speaking of which, I put in for a sabbatical at work, I’m permanently off until I decide to go back, starting in five days. You need to make travel arrangements for us to go to Dallas.”</p><p>                “Why would that be?” The only thing I could think of was-</p><p>                “Godric.” It’s all she said. And it looked like she wasn’t going to expand on it, at least for now. “I remember how the night I met Bill played out. I want to mess with his head a bit. I’ll need you to stake your claim, and then you need to take him into custody anyway because of how long he has been in your area without checking in. Oh yeah, if you could make sure the Disco Triplets don’t settle in your area, that would help you with some grief in the long run.”</p><p>                “Disco Triplets?” I had an idea of who she was talking about, I just wanted to make sure.</p><p>                “Yeah, Malcom, Diane, and Liam. Annoying little pissants that can’t help but leave trails of bodies.” She wasn’t wrong. I made a mental note to not let them stay in the area if they showed up.</p><p>                “Apt name for them, I’ll keep an eye out. Anything else little one?”</p><p>                “Nothing comes to mind right now, just getting home. Maybe introduce you to my Gran. She’s a history nut and might not let you leave till you are forced to bunk in our root cellar. It would be hard for her to turn down a firsthand account of 1000 years of history.”</p><p>                “She wouldn’t fear a vampire? Most in that age bracket are set in their ways.”</p><p>                “Oh no, not at all. The first thing out of her mouth is going to be her asking where you were during the American Civil War.” Sookie giggled again.</p><p>                “Well, let me call Pam so I can let her know she needs to close down the bar, and then we can go make your Gran’s night, yes?” I said as I was already summoning Pam to my side.</p><p>                She came up to the door that I had just opened, with small traces of blood on her clothes. “Yes Master?”</p><p>                I laughed at her giddiness. “Enjoying yourself my child?”</p><p>                “Oh yes. The toothpicks were a most inspired idea. They will be a permanent addition to my collection of torture.” She turned to Sookie, “thank you.” And gave a small bow. At this point, nothing surprised me anymore.</p><p>                “I need to head out. I will need you to close the bar tonight. And make room for another guest to join Longshadow tomorrow night.” I’ll let her stew over who the new guest is going to be. “And this one won’t have as many restrictions,” I sneered.</p><p>                “I’ll see to it Master. Enjoy your night.” She replied with a smirk.</p><p>                We left the office and headed towards the back entrance. “Did you drive here tonight Sookie?” I pondered, walking towards my own car.</p><p>                “Nope. I took a cab. Erring on the side of hope, if tonight went well, I thought maybe we could fly back to my house.” <em>Well if that’s the case…</em> I picked her up bridal style and had her snuggle into the crook of my neck.</p><p>                “You ready for this?” I asked, looking down into her wide, bright eyes.</p><p>                “As I’ll ever be.” And with that, we took off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p>
<p>This was a new experience for me. I remember how scared I was to fly when I first got on the plane to Dallas, but this was something else entirely. My head tucked against Eric while he’s holding me protectively, was just doing things to me I never thought possible. To think about all the emotions I had missed out on just because I met the wrong person first. Snuggling in closer to his chest I took a deep breath. He smelled of home. Not of the house I grew up in, but the feeling of safety and comfort of being somewhere I belong. <em>Speaking of comfort…</em> “Hey Eric?”</p>
<p>                “Yes, min lilla älva?” He said (lovingly?) down to me.</p>
<p>                “I know that before, you were afraid of me being able to read your mind. What’s different now? <em>I</em> haven’t known <em>you</em> very long, so it’s not as if the same trust is there as before if this was to happen.” I had to admit I was quite a bit confused about this situation.</p>
<p>                “Fair enough. Did I ever mention before about how a blood bond works before?” Eric asked.</p>
<p>                “To be honest, when it happened, you had been cursed by a witch, didn’t have your memories, and just said ‘we will become one’. So, I guess you can treat this as a ‘no’ you haven’t told me about them.” I started to giggle at the confused face he was making.</p>
<p>                Shaking off his stupor, he added his trademark smirk saying “I guess that is something else we can discuss. But for now, I’ll get you caught up. By you taking my blood I can track you, feel your emotions, yes?” I nod in the affirmative. “Well, in a Mated bond, they can share gifts. Like how not all vampires can fly? If I were mated to another vampire,” I growled, he chuckled, “they might be able to then fly. Since you are min lilla älva, it seems to have changed your own gifts to include me.” He said with a smile. <em>That true, open smile was going to be the death of me</em>. “Tell me, what other Fae gifts did you receive?”</p>
<p>                “I guess the tasty blood and some alure to Supes. Nothing else as far as I can tell. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>                “Because I was thinking, a Fae/Vampire mated pair is unheard of, mortal enemies and all, so just maybe, my blood, our connection, would bring forth more Fae gifts. Since I can fly, maybe that ‘popping’ that Fae do will now be available to you, easy way to travel and all.” Not only did that sound plausible, but it would be damn convenient, wouldn’t have to worry about my deathtrap of a Civic anymore.</p>
<p>                “I really hope you are onto something with that line of thought. I would love to travel all over the world in a blink. Oh hey, over there is Gran’s house.” I pointed off to the right, towards the lights of the house and the looming cemetery next to it.</p>
<p>We landed in the front yard with more grace than I thought a Viking his size could manage. I noticed Eric was looking around, taking everything in. Already I am missing the updates he made while I was in Faery. “I know it could use some work, but this is home.” <em>Maybe after a little bit of working my new job, I can make the updates Eric did last time around.</em> “Let’s go inside and talk with Gran.” We walked up to the porch holding hands. “Mr. Northman, won’t you please come in?” I said while bowing with an exaggerated flourish. After stepping inside, I looked around for Gran. She was sitting in the kitchen reading one of her trashy romance novels. “Hey Gran, we got some company. Sorry it’s the last minute and I couldn’t give you proper warning. This is Eric Northman. Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse.”</p>
<p>                “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse” Eric smiled while pouring on the charm.</p>
<p>                “Oh pish-posh. Call me Adele.” She looked back over to me. “Is this the one you were talking about earlier?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah Gran, the one who got away. My Mate, as it turns out. I guess all the blood Compton gave me before made the connection wonky, so I, well WE, didn’t know. I guess that’s why Niall wanted me to pay attention to when I meet people again for the first time.” <em>One more reason to want to get rid of Bill.</em></p>
<p>                “Well my stars, it’s like me and Fintan. Come and sit you two. Mr. Northman, just how old are you and where were you during the Civil war?” I gave a knowing look and giggle to Eric, <em>told you so.</em></p>
<p>                “Please call me Eric. I’m over 1000 years old, and I’m guessing you are talking about the American Civil War. I was just traveling around Europe with my Maker.” As he mentioned Europe, I remember what he said he was doing during WWII, and my mood took a very somber tone. Eric looked over at me questioning. Shoot, I already forgot he could sense my emotions now. “Is everything alright Sookie?”</p>
<p>                “Yeah, just remembering something from before. We can talk about it when we get to Dallas. Speaking of which, Gran, think you could stay with Jason, or have him stay here, while we are gone? I don’t want you here alone with what is going on until I know it will be safe.”</p>
<p>                “Forcing me to spend time with one of my grandbabies? How dare you do such a thing?” Gran chortled in response. “I think we can figure something out. When are you leaving dear?”</p>
<p>                “Well I told Sam I would finish out the schedule that’s already posted, so only four more shifts before we can leave, and the last one is a lunch shift, so we could head out right after sundown.” I saw Eric pull out his phone to start making our flight plans.</p>
<p>                “Well I’m gonna leave you two alone to hammer out the details for tomorrow. Have a good night Sookie. It was nice meeting you Eric. I hope I’ll be seeing you again soon.” Gran said as she started up from the table to head to bed.</p>
<p>                “That sounds wonderful Adele. It was a pleasure meeting you too. Have yourself a good night.” He really was just too sweet. He then reached his hand out for mine and pulled me onto his lap. I could hear him smelling me as he snuggled into my neck. “So, what are our plans for Compton tomorrow night? It seemed as though you had something fun planned.” He was softly playing with my hair and I was loving it.</p>
<p>                “I know that he is going to show up at work tomorrow night. He is working for the Queen and is going to be there to test my telepathy. Last time, he glamoured some drainers to go after him in the parking lot. So, the way I see it, we have a couple options. You can show up and claim me as your bonded, or we can let the drainers take care of it for us.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Darwin at his finest right?” After looking at the two options, I can honestly say that I didn’t have a preference as to which way we decided to go.</p>
<p>                “The Darwin way would take care of a lot of issues, like if you had <em>heard</em> that was going to happen, you would have stopped it. However, there is the chance the Queen could write that reaction off as you are being a bitch and not caring about some Vamp you just met, and still come after you anyway.” <em>I really should have killed him back in the ‘20s when he and his maker first came on my radar</em>. “I think the best route would be for me to come and ‘stake my claim’ as it were. We know Desmond has filed the paperwork, so all is clear on that front. She always stamps her approval without ever reading the fine print anyway. Based on the situation, claiming you in your place of employment would be best. How would you like to go about having these events happen?”</p>
<p>                “If I remember correctly, he came in around 9pm. There was a bit of ‘pomp and circumstance’ going on, but he did ask me a very direct question, which I now know he was trying to glamour me, about what I am. If you just happened to walk in at that moment, I think we could have the most fun, and piss off more than just Bill and the Queen.” I mentioned while snickering.</p>
<p>                “Is that so? Whom else is going to be putting me on their ‘shit list’ as they say? Not that I mind, as long as you are with me at the end of the night my dear one.”</p>
<p>                “My boss, Sam. He’s had a thing for me for years, never did anything about it. As soon as I started showing interest in someone, suddenly, no one is good enough, he can take care of me, blah blah blah. With as many years as I’ve known him, and him knowing my secret, not telling me he’s a fucking shifter? Well I have a feeling that if things went his way, I wouldn’t know about it until our child started shifting themselves. Fuck him.” I was seething. Just getting more pissed off, I needed to calm down a bit.</p>
<p>                “I’m guessing ‘sabbatical’ is a nice way of saying that you quit and don’t want to piss him off too much? Makes sense. Shifters can get violent when provoked.” <em>Oh, my goodness, a guy who can see I have something going on in the two feet above my chest, it’s a miracle.</em></p>
<p>                “Ding ding, you get another cookie.” I said with a smile. He laughed with me. “Sadly, my dear Eric, it is getting close to the time where if you want to be back in your bed before sunrise, you need to vamoose.” Melancholy washed over me at the thought of not being with him during my sleep and his day-rest.</p>
<p>                “I do remember you mentioning a root-cellar. With how close Compton is to your work, I want to make sure that I am in time for the big reveal tomorrow night, well, later tonight I should say.” <em>Him and his blasted wink are gonna make my panties melt FAR too soon.</em></p>
<p>                “Fair enough Eric. I can take you down there, but regrettably, I cannot stay there indefinitely with you. I’ll need to move during the day and there is no where down there that is 100% light tight, unless we don’t go down there. I’ll make sure to leave a note for Gran, so she won’t wander about and accidently kill you. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t like that. She hasn’t gotten enough history from you yet.” <em>I’ve been back in Eric’s presence for less than a day and already I am picking up his mannerisms. Guess there might be something to this whole ‘soulmate’ thing</em>.</p>
<p>                “Then let us head out, I want to make sure my bedding is fit for company, of the Royal Fae kind” Eric said winking at me. <em>He’s never going to let me live this whole ‘princess’ thing down, is he?</em></p>
<p>                Walking outside and down into the cellar, I saw a pallet already made up for Eric. I’d have to mention something to Gran later, saying thanks.</p>
<p>                “Well it looks like <em>someone</em> was busy today.” Eric smirks at me while looking at his makeshift bed.</p>
<p>                “Thank Gran for that one. I was too busy preventing my brother from getting framed for murder, quitting my job, and getting my mate to agree to be with me to set up anything. I haven’t had time to make a bed I won’t have time to enjoy. Eric gave me one of those ‘fair enough’ shrugs.</p>
<p>                “I’ll take it. But I would like for you to at least lay down with me for a little while before I have to be left to my lonesome.” <em>Puppy dog eyes, REALLY?</em></p>
<p>                “Deal. Just answer me one question right now. What does min lilla älva mean? After knowing you for a while, it’s Swedish, and ‘my little’ something, but you never called me it before, so I’m just curious.”</p>
<p>                We lay down on the pallet made for Eric (us maybe? Who knows, Gran’s progressive) cuddling more than two people who met only hours before should be. “My little fairy. I figured you would like me using what you are versus your title. I would have no problem calling you min princessa.” He said while kissing my temple. <em>Too cute for words, I swear.</em> I start to stand back up sadly.</p>
<p>“I’ll say goodnight and goodbye to you now, and I’ll see you tomorrow night. I think this is gonna be fun. Just remember to wait until I answer his question ‘what are you’. He’ll be trying to glamour me at that point, and I want some twisted fun.”</p>
<p>                “We have a deal My Sookie. I will see you tomorrow night. Dream of me.” He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.</p>
<p>                “I know you cause those dreams. Just know, they don’t need any help Lover.” Coyly winking at him once again. “Sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow when you claim me.” And with those parting words, I made my way back up the stairs and left Eric to get to his day-rest. <em>The sooner I get to bed, the sooner I can finish all this and be gone from Bon Temps.</em> I dragged myself to bed, wanting to sleep as soon as I could so I could get tomorrow started. This is one of the first times that I’ve wanted to interact with people, telepathy be damned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p><strong>A/N:</strong> This chapter is going to include lines straight from the show, so thanks AB</p><p><strong>A/N #2: </strong>Hubby and I just moved into our first house, sorry for the delay, tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it.</p><p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p><p>                I couldn’t help but think of Eric all day. While I was tanning, I was thinking about how much Eric likes the smell of sunshine on my skin. When I was eating lunch, I was thinking about dates we had been on before. I was head over heels for the guy. The only problem is that THIS Eric, just met me less than 24 hours ago, yet I have years of history with him. Even though I now know that we are Mates, it almost feels too fast. I put all that thought out of my head while I got ready for work. This was going to be an interesting night. I couldn’t wait to get this show on the road. It’s time for Fairy Sookie to play.</p><p>                I’d been working at my shift for a couple hours already, trying to keep my distance from Sam. It had slipped my mind that he would be able to smell the blood exchange from last night, and I didn’t want him to start going off on me before the time was right. One upside to the exchange, shields are better than ever.</p><p>                “Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit in your section” Dawn came over to tell me. After the show I saw between her and Eric, I’m surprised she’s being nice to me. I look over at them and get to witness all their trailer-trash glory. <em>Ladies and gents, the show is about to start, everyone in their places.</em></p><p>                After grabbing their order, I head over to the kitchen window to put it in and talk to Lala. “Onion Rings. And if you drop a couple on the floor that’s fine with me.”</p><p>                “Got it. OH Sookie, bow-chicka-wow-wow. You look like a porn star with that tan, and pink lipstick. You got a date?” <em>Eric might just think the same thing. Oh shit!</em> In a hushed tone, “Lala, I know it’s mutual, but you gotta stop your deal with Eddie. It’s gonna get him killed and you into a lot of trouble.” His eyes got huge. “It’s so you can help your mama, but you need to be doing something else. I’ll even help you find something.”</p><p>                “This is one of yous hoodoo things, huh? Alright honey child, Lala will trust ya.”</p><p>                “Thank you, Lafayette. I promise I’ll find you something that will give you enough that you only need the one job.” <em>Maybe if they meet before the whole being chained in the basement, Lala and Pam would get along.</em></p><p>                I head over to the bar to take a moment to myself; I can feel Bill’s void outside. I quickly search the bond to figure out where Eric is. I feel him above me. Huh. Must be hovering the bar so he can see Bill enter. I get a feeling of support coming from him. I feel Bill moving towards the door. There he is. <em>Is he trying to walk in slow motion? Ugh, what did I ever see in him?</em> He takes a seat in my section and looks up at me. I can already feel the slight pressure in my head. That BASTARD!! I didn’t even realize he had tried to glamour me this early. Okay vacant look here goes nothing. I start to walk over to his booth.</p><p>                “Hi. W-what can I get for you tonight?” <em>Just a few more minutes…</em></p><p>                “Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?” He asks almost condescending. I notice behind him the Rat’s start paying attention. That must have been the trigger word.</p><p>                “No. I’m so sorry. Sam got some a year ago, but nobody ordered it, so it went bad. You’re our first, <em>vampire</em>.”</p><p>                “Am I that obvious?” Bill says with a smirk. <em>Yes. And leave the smirking to Eric, you just look like you have gas or something.</em></p><p>                “I knew the minute you came in,” <em>granted I knew you were coming</em>, “can’t believe nobody else around here seems to.” I glance around.</p><p>                “He does.” Bill says while nodding at Sam. <em>Sure, pick out the one other Supe in the bar, other than yours truly of course.</em></p><p>                “Oh, don’t worry about Sam, he’s cool. I know for a fact he supports the Vampire Rights Amendment.”</p><p>                “How progressive of him.” Wow is Bill snarky. I thought he was supposed to put on the Southern Charm for me. <em>Trying to glamour me again? REALLY? Ugh.</em></p><p>                “Well, anything else you drink?” <em>Mainstreaming my ass.</em></p><p>                “Actually no. But you can get me a glass of red wine, so I have a reason to be here.” <em>So you can try to get me to bend to your will, be the Queen’s telepathic blood slave, no thank you.</em></p><p>                “Well, whatever the reason, I’m glad you are.” <em>Can I stop flirting and acting coy yet?</em> Mack leans over and starts talking, so I leave to get the wine. After a while they are all cozy in the same booth, putting on a very nice show. Part of me wants to just let them drain them, but I couldn’t do that to Eric and Pam, they are looking forward to teaching Bill about the rules of Area 5.</p><p>                I head back over to his booth and start hearing Denise do the math of how much they can get for his blood. I notice she mentioned about getting the money from Dallas, that’s something I forgot about from last time. I guess it is a good thing we are heading out there in a few days.</p><p>                “I’m gonna go get you a free round of beer, okay?” I say while pretending to freak out. I head back behind the bar to grab my phone and haul ass to Sam’s office to call Eric.</p><p>                “What’s going on min lilla älva? I thought I was gonna swoop in and claim you tonight.” Eric says in a somewhat husky tone *<em>swoon</em>*</p><p>                “I know. When he asks me tonight, it’s just the two of us in the woods. Tomorrow night, before he has the Rat’s beat the hell out of me, is when it’s public. Oh, they were thinking about selling the blood in Dallas, so I’m not too sure what we should do. Any ideas?”</p><p>                “Well the Dallas angle is interesting. If we let tonight play out like it did, will you be safe?” He asked with a worried tone.</p><p>                “I’ll be safer than I was last time. I have an idea, but it involves Sam.”</p><p>                “As long as he keeps his paws to himself, it should be alright.” He chuckled at his own joke.</p><p>                “Oh, he will. Do you think you can record the rescue and conversation afterwards? It will be good leverage against him. Maybe tomorrow night we could use it to get him to roll on the Queen, get the Magister involved?”</p><p>                “Oh, I love the way you think. I’ll be recording everything, but close enough that if something happens, I can swoop in for you.” I could hear his smirk in that sentence.</p><p>                “I’m hanging up now, go get in your hiding spot.” I chuckled while hanging up the phone. I pulled up my big girl panties and yelled “SAM!”</p><p>                Running into his office, he asks, “what’s going on Cher?”</p><p>                I pulled up a picture of a Tibetan Mastiff and showed it to him. “I know you’re a shifter. We can talk about it later, but I need you to shift into this now.” I looked into his eyes, imploring him to comply.</p><p>                He looked flabbergasted for a moment, then gave a resigned sigh. “This will be discussed later Sookie.” Then he shimmered and voilà, big and fierce puppy to the rescue. I started to run out the back so the customers wouldn’t see Mastiff Sam. I paused for a moment to listen to see if I could figure out where they were at. I looked over to the left and started running again. I stopped by Jason’s truck to grab the chain out of the back. Slowly I started sneaking up on the drainers.</p><p>                Sam gave a loud bark and startled Mack, he turned towards me and I threw the chain around his neck. It started cinching around his neck on its own, <em>thank you fairy godmother.</em> Sam then jumped on Denise, pinning her to the ground, growling in her face. I walked over to her. “Alright you low rent trash. You are going to grab Mack and get the fuck out of here. You are going to leave the bags of blood, and if I see you around again, I will make sure you pay.” <em>Man, that felt good.</em></p><p>                “This ain’t your business you stupid cunt.” Denise spouted off at me.</p><p>                “You are trying to kill a customer of mine who didn’t pay his tab, it is my business.” I was trying so hard not to laugh as Sam was slobbering all over her. Sam growled in her face one more time then slowly stepped back like a good boy. <em>He’ll get a head scratch later.</em></p><p>                The two pieces of white trash ran to their car. At that point, I grabbed Bill under his armpits and moved him back, knowing that Denise was going to try and run me over. I’ll remove the silver chain in a moment, let him have a little more pain.</p><p>                I finally go to remove the chains. “Shut. Up.” No matter how many times I have seen it, watching the injuries heal right before my eyes is always amazing. “Bless your heart. I am so sorry I didn’t get here faster. You’ll be okay in a minute, right? D-do you want me to leave?”</p><p>                “No, they might come back, and I can’t fight yet.” Maybe I took too long getting Sam to agree?</p><p>                Speak of the devil, Mastiff Sam comes up to me and starts giving happy barks. “Good boy chasing off those evil drainers.” And I scratch behind his ears.</p><p>                “He seems to like you.” <em>Well I should hope that my boss likes me</em>.</p><p>                “Yeah. He likes all of us. Sam got him so none of the staff walks to their car alone at night.” I have the lie rolling off my tongue. I get up to help him take the tubing out of his arm and he jerks away from me. “I reckon you’re not too happy about being rescued by a woman.” <em>Stubborn ass.</em> He starts taking off the tourniquet</p><p>                “Thank you.” He mentions offhandedly. I take a calming breath. This is when I was trying to hear him last time, now I’m taking the courage Eric is sending me over the bond. The paperwork has been filed, so I don’t need to worry about the video Eric is filming ‘outing’ me as a telepath. One more breath.</p><p>                “I can’t hear you.” I try to seem shocked by this.</p><p>                “Thank you” Bill says tersely. Giving me a look the says ‘are you a moron?’</p><p>                I drop down and place my hands on either side of his neck. “No, no, no. I can hear you, but I can’t…” I leave it off there, knowing he can fill in the blanks from what my cousin and the Queen has filled him in on. “Oh, my stars.” I give myself a dreamy look.</p><p>                “Aren’t you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?” <em>Not when there is a 1000-year-old Viking in the trees looking out for me.</em></p><p>                “Nope.” I wasn’t before and this time around, I have backup.</p><p>                “Vampires often turn on those who trust them you know.” <em>It’s like he was telling me the future, man was I an idiot last time.</em> “We don’t have human values like you.” <em>And you were the one talking about trying to find your ‘humanitah’.</em></p><p>                I step back from him while reaching for the silver cord I just took off his body. “A lot of humans turn on those who trust them too.” I sit on the log near by and wrap the cord a couple times around my neck. “I’m not a total fool.” <em>I was, not anymore.</em></p><p>                “Oh, but you have other very juicy arteries.” He pauses for dramatic effect, “there is one in the groin that is a particular favorite of mine.” I feel anger coming from Eric, <em>me too buddy.</em></p><p>                “Hey, you just shut your nasty mouth mister. You might be a vampire, but when you talk to me, you will talk to me like the lady that I am.”</p><p>                He pauses for a moment; I can see him trying to get his thoughts in order to try and figure out how to complete his mission. “You wanna drink the blood they collected?” <em>That’s right little fly fall into this spider’s web.</em></p><p>                “No.” I say with a disgusted look.</p><p>                “I understand it makes humans feel more healthy. Improves their sex life.” He leered the last part.</p><p>                “I’m as healthy as a horse. And I have no sex life to speak of. So,” <em>stop with the creepy leering you douche.</em> “You can just keep it.” I was not gonna let him get one drop of blood in me this time around.</p><p>                “You could always sell it.” He has this look of desperation to get his blood to me any way he can. The Magister is going to love this.</p><p>                “I wouldn’t touch it.” I calmly state, then he vamps to me at about half speed and starts trying to glamour me, again.</p><p>                “What are you?” <em>And there is the question I was wanting to happen INSIDE the bar, oh well, tomorrow is another day.</em></p><p>                “Well, I-I’m Sookie Stackhouse, and I’m a waitress. What’s your name?” I’m sure Eric can feel my nerves. <em>Just a little bit longer.</em></p><p>                He looks slightly perplexed that the glamour wasn’t working like he thought it would. With a deeper tone than usual he replies “Bill.”</p><p>                I get a smirk on my face and start to chuckle. “Bill? I thought it might be Antwan, or Basil, or like Langford maybe, but Bill? Vampire BILL? Oh my.” I’m still chuckling. He looks pissed that I’m mocking him, <em>tough shit.</em> “So, silver huh?” I try to keep the conversation progressing. “I thought that only affected werewolves.” He gives me a look saying he’s surprised that I know about them, naïve as I am. “I-I’m not saying werewolves exist I mean, that’s just what you always see in the movies.”</p><p>                “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t share this information with anyone. We don’t like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge.”</p><p>                I nod my head, “yeah, okay.” We both stand up. “Well, see ya Bill. I gotta get back to work.” And with that I walk away back towards Merlotte’s, playing with the silver chain as I go.</p><p>                “Sookie!” Sam calls out to me. “You wanna tell me what’s going on now?”</p><p>                “Sure Sam. Let’s head to your office.” <em>This is gonna be a fun conversation.</em> “So where would you like me to begin?” I question him as I sit down in his office.</p><p>                “Well, how do you know about me I guess.” With that broad of a question, I give him a full overview of events from the first timeline, Bill, the Queen, me being a Fae princess, the Cluviel Dor, being the bonded mate of Eric. After I’m finished, he just stares at me. “Wow, that’s a lot to take in Cher. So why did you pick the Mastiff?” <em>Out of everything, THAT is his question?</em></p><p>                “Well honestly, which would you be more scared of, a Mastiff that I could basically ride into battle, or the Collie that you copy?” I give him a raise of my eyebrow.</p><p>                “Fair enough Sook.” He says with a chuckle. “Why don’t you head on back home now, it’s been an eventful night for ya.”</p><p>                “Thanks Sam, you enjoy your night too. And give Tara the bartending job.” I said as I walked out to my car. I went to pull out my keys and when I looked up, there was Eric, leaning against my car. “Cheese and rice Eric, you scared me.”</p><p>                He let out a gruff laugh and stood up to his full height and held out his arms so I could slide in for a hug. “Other than our fun tonight, how was your day min kärlek?” And with that, we started chatting away on our way back to the farmhouse.</p><p>                We walked into the house, said hello and goodnight to Gran, and made our way back to the root cellar. Eric leaned back against the wall and I curled up on his side. I missed this closeness with him. “Do you think that video will be enough for the Magister?” I was curious as to how deep of a hole Bill had dug himself.</p><p>                “Well, the blood is sacred. At best he should have consumed what was taken from him himself, at least poured it on the ground to prevent the things he was suggesting you do with it. I would guess that this is going to be the cause of his True Death. Maybe he would have got by with 100 years in a silver lined coffin.” Eric explained to me while stroking my hair. “But the fact that he was trying to get his blood into MY Bonded Mate, which is a blood offence, is punishable by the True Death, so his life is forfeit.”</p><p>                “Good. That will actually help out with a lot of things later if he is just gone. He is not going to get a chance to mess with anyone else’s life, like he did with mine.” I commented with determination.</p><p>                “All will be taken care of min älskare. Couple more days and we will be in Dallas, away from here.” With that he rolls us, so he is on top of me looking down through his hair. “We have some time before you need to leave me here to rest. What should we do with the time I wonder…”? He says while leaving a trail of kisses from right behind my ear, down my neck, nipping at my collar bone, along my jaw, before he lands at my mouth with one of the most breath-taking kisses that has ever been.</p><p>                After some time making out like teenagers, we (more like <em>I</em> because he doesn’t need to breath) pause for a moment to catch our breath. He rests his forehead on mine and looks into my eyes. “What are you thinking right now?” He asks me.</p><p>                “Honestly? That even though in my head, we have been intimate before, my body is back to virgin status, I don’t want to rush anything.” He looks as though he understands where my mind is at. He always knew me so well. “Well, that, and I think I liked it better when you had shorter hair.” I gave him a wink.</p><p>                He throws his head back and laughs. “Anything for you min kärlek. Anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p>
<p>                Well, it appears that Detective Wilson couldn’t help Maudette Pickens. What small upside there was, when Andy and Bud wen to talk to Jason at work, Hoyt was able to say that he was at Jason’s with him all night and there was no way it could have been him. I guess since there wasn’t a new tape this time, they found an older one of them together. I can’t wait till they finally put Rene away. At least he won’t have time to come after me this time, I’ll only be here a couple more days before we head to Dallas.</p>
<p>                While I was getting ready for work, I talked to Gran a bit. I know she loves anything to do with the Civil War, so I told her what I remembered from what Bill had said last time when he spoke at the DGD meeting, knowing he wouldn’t be in a position to speak there again. She had her pen and paper at the ready to take notes. I finally finished putting on my makeup and headed into work.</p>
<p>                Getting into work, everyone was somber about the fact Maudette had been killed. I saw Hoyt, Rene, Arlene, and Jason around the pool table trying to have a good time. Arlene is complaining about spending her money at work, just filling Sam’s pockets back up. Rene has this calculating and pissed off look to him, like he swore that Jason should be cooling his heels in a cell right about now. <em>Not gonna happen buddy. I made sure of that.</em></p>
<p>                “How’s everything going over here?” I asked because I’m good at my job, and maybe just a bit nosey about the constipated look on Rene’s face.</p>
<p>                “It’s going awesome Sook. Bud and Andy came and asked me some questions regarding Maudette, but nothing came of it. She was a nice lady. I hope they find the fucker that did it.” Jason said with some venom in his voice. “It just ain’t right what happened to her, she didn’t do nothin’ wrong.” I noticed more eye twitching from Rene.</p>
<p>                “I’m sure you’re right Jase.” And I noticed Bill’s void coming to the bar. I send anticipation to Eric, who was once again hovering above the bar, but I can feel him moving towards the door for his grand entrance. He sends me back encouragement. <em>I don’t wanna have to touch him.</em> I can feel Eric’s mirth at that statement. I finally turn from the pool table and see him taking a seat at one of the tables. <em>Just a little longer.</em> I have my mantra playing through my head as I slowly saunter my way towards him.</p>
<p>                “Good evening Miss Stackhouse.” He says and then pulls a chair out for me to sit. I guess now he’s bringing out the southern gentleman. I keep his gaze as I take a seat. He holds out his hand for me to take. Reluctantly, without letting him see it, I take it and start to put on the show of me enjoying the quite his mind provides me.</p>
<p>                “Your hand is cool.” I mention with my air of naiveté.</p>
<p>                “Yes, uh, I’m afraid I’m not as warm as the men that you must be accustomed to.” <em>You’ll see how wrong you are in just a minute Billy boy.</em></p>
<p>                “What men?” I say with a giggle. I start to take my hand back and he releases it slowly.</p>
<p>                “What can I get for you tonight?”</p>
<p>                He leans in to ask, “what are you?” <em>THANK YOU! Finally, this charade is over.</em></p>
<p>                I look at him with a dreamy look in my eyes, tilt my head to the side and say, “I’m Eric’s.”</p>
<p>                <em>I think his brain shut off.</em> He’s sitting there with this dumbfounded look on his face for a few moments. Eloquently he stammers out, “w-what?”</p>
<p>                At just that moment the front doors open again and with perfect timing, my Viking walks in. “I believe she just said she was mine Compton.” Eric glides over to the table and takes a seat next to me. He leans over and kisses the top of my head while putting his arm on the back of my chair, lightly playing with my ponytail. “What are you doing here Bill? You know the rules about checking into the area. You must come see me within the first three nights you are here. My sources tell me that you have been here over 3 weeks. Granted, if you had been late but still came to see me, that would be one thing. But finding you flirting with my Bonded Mate at her place of work, well that just will not do.” I didn’t think it would be possible for him to get any paler. I think if he thought he could make it out of here, he would have already tried to run. “Pam is out front. There is someone at Fangtasia who is very interested in talking with you.”</p>
<p>                “Yes, Sheriff.” He regretfully sighs as he stands up.</p>
<p>                Eric grabs his arm and turns to me. “I’ll be back after I get him in the van with Pam.” Kisses my forehead and starts walking out the door. Before he is fully out, he turns around. “Next round is on me. Sorry for the inconvenience. Sam, send the bill to Fangtasia.” And with that, he’s out the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>EPOV</strong>
</p>
<p>                “Oh, Billy boy, you have really screwed the pooch on this one.” I told him as Pam started to chain him up in the back of her van. “Pam, I’ll meet you back at Fangtasia. Please make sure our guest is comfortable, but make sure he can still talk, our other guest will want to question him as well.” I said with my well-known smirk.</p>
<p>                “Sure thing Eric. Do we know when he will be arriving?” She pondered.</p>
<p>                “Midnight. Have Chow clear the humans out by 11:30. The area vampires can stay.” As we were talking, Compton kept looking back and forth between us, trying to figure out what we were talking about.</p>
<p>                “I’m sure there has been a misunderstanding Eric.” It looked like he was going to say more but Pam cut him off by placing a gag in his mouth.</p>
<p>                “That’s Sheriff Northman to you, you sad sack of vamp.” She slammed the side door in his face and went to the driver’s side. “I’ll see you soon Master.” With that, she drove off to have her fun.</p>
<p>                I walked back into the shifters bar. Once I was back in the fray of what I could only call Podunk Louisiana, I started looking for my bonded. Noticing her over by the edge of the bar by the kitchen window, I walked over to get her attention. “How is your night going min lilla älva? Better now that I am here, I’m sure.” I reached around her waist to pull her waist so I could kiss the top of her head.</p>
<p>                “Of course, my dear. Was your night entertaining? Did you get some aggression out?” Sookie asked me honestly. It’s like she knew my thought process.</p>
<p>                “Not just yet. The Magister is going to be at the bar at midnight, so we have some time to kill before then.” And then, like they were waiting for their que, a few cops entered the bar.</p>
<p>                “Sheriff Dearborne? Detective Bellefleur? What are you doing here tonight? Who is your friend?” Sookie asked. If she was asking who someone was, clearly, they weren’t local.</p>
<p>                “We’re here on official police business Sookie, stay out of it.” Sookie put her hand on my arm at the growl I was emitting at the disrespect he was showing my Mate.</p>
<p>                “It’s alright Eric, it’s just his glowing personality.” She told me with a chuckle. The three men started walking over to the pool table where her brother and some other people were standing around.</p>
<p>                “Rene, get over here.” The charming detective bellowed out. A man in a blue shirt started to slowly walk over, giving a once-over to the slightly differently dressed cop.</p>
<p>                The odd cop took a piece of paper out of his back pocket and held it up towards Rene’s face. “That’s him, that’s Drew Marshall.” At the sound of the name, Rene pushed over the detective and started to run for the door. The cop then picked up a napkin dispenser from a nearby table and with a perfect spiral, nailed Rene in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. I noticed everyone in the bar was quiet, watching everything unfold.</p>
<p>                “Dude! That was awesome! You should play for the Saints!” Jason said to the cop.</p>
<p>                “Thanks. I don’t think so though. Pipe dream at best. At least college was good for something, am I right?” He laughed, receiving a pat on the back from Jason.</p>
<p>                The redhead that was with them was freaking out. “What’s going on? Why did you hurt Rene? Who is this Drew person you think he is?” She was hustling over to where the two local boys were cuffing and hauling up Rene.</p>
<p>                “Are you his girlfriend?” She nodded in the affirmative. “Come down to the station with us, we’ll explain everything down there.” Red seemed a bit confused until the other man that was at the pool table came over and handed her a purse, walking her to the door behind her unconscious boyfriend.</p>
<p>                “Well, that was fun. Is this a normal night at work for you?” I looked down at Sookie with a raised brow.</p>
<p>                She gave me a tinkling laugh. “Not even close. But at least now Gran is safe. Speaking of…” She walked off to talk to her brother for a moment. She was letting him know that his choir boy days could end, but if he could stay with Gran while we were gone. He was saying that wouldn’t be a problem and to have fun on her trip. She started walking back to where I was seated. “I just have to close down my section and we can get out of here.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and was bouncing off.</p>
<p>                I was watching her for a couple minutes when the shifter sat at the table with me. “Sheriff.”</p>
<p>                “Shifter. What can I do for you this evening?” I asked quietly.</p>
<p>                “Sookie told me about what’s going on. I’ve been friends with her for years, and I just want to make sure that she will be safe.”</p>
<p>                “I will protect my Mate with my life, you know how it goes.” He looks a bit forlorn but understands that Mates top all other forms of pairs and bonds.</p>
<p>                “Make sure you do.” And with that he got up and left me to my wistful gazes at min lilla älva. It truly was amazing how quickly one person can change your life.</p>
<p>                A while later, Sookie came back to me. “All set. Ready to blow this popsicle stand?” She said while putting her arm in mine.</p>
<p>                “More than.” And we walked out, both a little excited about what was about to happen at Fangtasia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p>
<p>                Tonight was a bit more interesting than other times that I have walked into Fangtasia. At least this time I didn’t have thoughts of nothing but biting, sex, vampires, sex with vampires, etc. I do have to say though, walking in with Eric and not having every female (and some of the guys too) thinking every nasty thought they have at me, was a nice change of pace. As I glanced around, I noticed that I was the only non-vampire there. Even the human employees were MIA. I glanced up at Eric. “This seems to be turning into a pretty big production.” Mentally I thought <em>will anyone here warn the Queen?</em></p>
<p>                Eric had his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. “It’s unusual for the Magister to come without it being an official tribunal.” <em>All here are more loyal to me than her, no worries princess.</em> He chuckled and kissed my head as I growled at him. The area vampires were milling about, talking amongst themselves, waiting for the show to start. Eric walked us over to the bar and poured me a gin and tonic. As he was coming back from behind the bar, everyone turned to the door when the Magister strolled in.</p>
<p>                “Eric, I assume this will be worth my time?” The Magister asked with an air of boredom.</p>
<p>                “Certainly, Magister. Come have a seat and we can get started.” Eric said as he guided the Magister to his throne on stage. The area vampires started to move about the room and find seats with a good view.</p>
<p>                “Alright Northman, bring out your prisoner.” Eric gave a slight bow to the Magister and a nod to Pam, who went to bring Bill up from the basement. In moments, Pam was back wearing gloves, dragging a silvered and whining Bill to the center of the room and shoving him to his knees. “What charges are you brining against this Mr. Compton?”</p>
<p>                “This seems a bit excessive for a failure to check in-” Bill was cut off by a punch to the back of the head by Pam.</p>
<p>                “You will not speak. However, he does have a point Eric. Please tell me there is more.” The Magister leaned his head to the side to look at Eric.</p>
<p>                “But of course, Magister. I happened to pick him up at my Mate’s place of employment. To not make a scene in front of a bunch of humans, that is the only charge I told him of.” Eric looked to me when he said Mate, and the Magister looked over to me as well. He gave me a once over and nodded. “He is also being charged with desecration of the blood and trying to come between a Mated Pair.” I didn’t think it was possible, but there were gasps throughout Fangtasia, and none of those people needed to breathe.</p>
<p>                “I did no such thing!” I laughed as Pam hit him again.</p>
<p>                “Well, it is looking like this will be worth my time, if you can prove your claim that is.” The Magister spoke with a twisted smirk and gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p>                With a nod of his head, Eric pulls out his cell phone, pulls up the video and he hands him the phone. “Just press play.”</p>
<p>                While the Magister can see the video, everyone can hear it. <em>This is not looking good for you Billy boy.</em> Looking at Compton, I can see he is trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. There are murmurs across the room. Everyone can tell that this is going to end bloody for Bill. At the end of the recording, the Magister hands back the phone.</p>
<p>                “That was very enlightening. Not that it will make much of a difference, but do you have anything to say for yourself, or should I just pass sentencing?” I glanced at Eric. <em>Rolling over on the Queen in 3… 2… 1…</em></p>
<p>                “The Queen sent me. I had no choice.” Eric and I both snorted, <em>called it</em>, we thought at the same time.</p>
<p>                “So now we can add treason to your list of charges for going against your monarch. My, my, my you just pull out all the big guns, don’t you Mr. Compton.” The Magister laughed. At that moment, fate smiled upon us as Eric’s phone began to ring.</p>
<p>                “Speak of the devil, here she is calling.” Eric mused.</p>
<p>                “Gag Bill, put her on speaker!” I rushed out. Everyone in the room stared at me for a moment. “Trust me Eric.” I said as I tapped the side of my head. <em>She is going to get you to sell vampire blood to help with her IRS issues. You can’t be held accountable if the Magister hears it directly from her.</em> Eric nodded to me in acknowledgement. Bill was quickly dragged out of the room right before Eric answered the phone.</p>
<p>                “Why hello Your Majesty. Calling to congratulate me I presume?” Eric smirked.</p>
<p>                “And why would I be doing that?” Sophie-Anne asked, caught a little off guard.</p>
<p>                “Oh, well I filled the paperwork stating that I found my Mate.”</p>
<p>                “Well, isn’t that splendid news. What is her name?” She had a mix of pleasant and bored to her tone.</p>
<p>                “Sookie Stackhouse, Your Majesty.” There was nothing but silence for a moment, then a loud crash could be heard in the background. She was not happy.</p>
<p>                “Good for you Eric. I would like to meet her soon." <em>Not gonna happen. </em>"In the meantime, there is something I need you to do for me, and only my best Sheriff can accomplish it.”</p>
<p>                “How may I be of service to the crown?” Man, he was laying it on thick tonight.</p>
<p>                “As you know, the human IRS has been a pain in my side since the great revelation. I’m going to be sending you some product that I want you to sell. Help me build up my coffers.” <em>Almost there, just a little more information…</em></p>
<p>                “And what would this product be? So I know who to start targeting my sales to?”</p>
<p>                “My blood. I’ll have the coolers delivered to you within the week. I need you to get started on this right away.” <em>Jackpot!</em></p>
<p>                “Whatever you need, Your Majesty.” Eric ended the call and looked to the Magister. “I hope you know I’m not going to actually do anything, right?” The room was eerily silent. Everyone realized she just signed her own warrant for the True Death.</p>
<p>                “This will be handled. Looks like you might be getting a promotion Sheriff.” The Magister contemplated.</p>
<p>                “I have been summoned by my Maker and leave in a few days. I’m not sure how long it will take. I hope you can find someone in the interim.” I know Eric doesn’t want to be King but having someone we know and trust on the throne would help with the Russell situation.</p>
<p>                “Fair enough. Bring back out Compton, let’s get this finished.” He said as he walked back to the throne. With that, Pam produced Bill again, and I noticed he had a few blood trails down his face from an already healed injury.</p>
<p>                “Mr. Compton, in light of everything that has transpired tonight, I sentence you to the True Death, to be carried out by Sheriff Northman.” He said with a hit of his walking stick on the floor like a gavel.</p>
<p>                Pam snapped her fingers and another vampire brought and folded out some plastic sheeting onto the floor. She pushed Bill into the middle and vamped away and back holding Eric’s broadsword, handing it to her Maker.</p>
<p>                “I would ask if you have any last words, but I truly do not care.” And with that, he swung, taking Bill’s head clean off, the rest of him falling into a puddle on the floor. With that, the area vampires started to leave, the show was over after all. I started to make my way over to Eric and the Magister, there were a couple things I wanted to talk with him about.</p>
<p>                I walked over next to Eric as he put is arm around me. “Good evening Magister.” I said while bowing my head. “Were the nights events to your liking?”</p>
<p>                “They were interesting, that is for sure. I do have a question for you though, how did you know what to do with the Queen’s call?”</p>
<p>                “Well sir, it’s going to come out sooner rather than later, but if you could keep what I’m about to tell you quiet for now?” He nodded in agreement. “My birth certificate says my last name in Stackhouse, but it should say Brigant. So, I guess congratulations on preventing another Fae/Vampire war.” I giggled at his dumbstruck face. “There are a couple things I would like to discuss with you though.”</p>
<p>                He shook of his stupor. “What can I do for you Princess?”</p>
<p>                I sighed. “Call me Sookie for one thing.”</p>
<p>                “Of course.” He said with a bow. “And you may call me Jorge.” Eric tensed up next to me and I looked up. <em>I’ve never seen him allow anyone outside the Authority call him by his first name. This is an honor.</em></p>
<p>                “Well, I’m honored Jorge. The main thing I wanted to talk with you about was Nan Flannigan. She has her own agenda within the Authority. She is looking for a kingdom to take over and place a puppet King or Queen who would do her bidding. So, while finding and interim ruler for the state, it would be good to not involve her.” I could see him pondering what I am telling him. “Also, now I’m not telling you how to do your job, but I know there is a real tribunal coming up, and sometimes you take humans to serve as part of the punishments. There is a girl, tall redhead, about seventeen. Please don’t take her. She’s kind of a friend of mine. I know she will make a great vampire someday, but I would want to make sure her Maker is going to teach her right and isn’t holding a grudge against her because she was forced onto them.” Both men I was standing next to were stunned into silence. I’m good at doing that, I guess.</p>
<p>                “What is the child’s name? If she is going to turn out as well as you say, I will have someone look into her background and find someone to be an appropriate Maker for her when she comes of age.”</p>
<p>                “Jessica Hamby. Thank you very much Jorge. I don’t want her to get traumatized just because she snuck out to go to a party.”</p>
<p>                “She will be protected; you have my word.” And with another bow, he left Fangtasia.</p>
<p>                Eric turned to me, grabbed me in his arms and swung me around laughing. “You, min lilla älva, never cease to amaze me. How did I get so lucky for you to be Mine?” I giggled as I tried to catch my balance.</p>
<p>                “I have no idea, but I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one here Viking.” And I pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p>
<p>                My last few days at work went by quickly. Thankfully, this trip out to Dallas wasn’t nearly as eventful as the last time. Since no one knew we were coming, no one could tip off the Fellowship of the Sun, so no kidnapping attempts. I laughed to myself when Eric and I ended up in the same room as last time. Hopefully, there will be better memories in here this time, rather than him covered in bloody tears.</p>
<p>                “So, what is the plan now my dear? Should we head over to the nest to talk with Godric?” Eric questioned as he finished up putting away his clothes.</p>
<p>                “I think it would be better if you had him come here for the meeting. There is something I need to try to do here first anyway. If you could give him a call and have him meet us here about 11-11:30, that should give me enough time.” If Barry doesn’t freak out on me again anyway.</p>
<p>                “What’s going on?” Eric looked a little confused.</p>
<p>                “There is another telepath here. Last time, we got into each other’s heads before we even realized it, and I got a bit over excited. I’m hoping that this time, if I’m a bit calmer and ease into it, maybe I can help him. He needs to know about the Fairies kidnapping the half breeds to use as broodmares. And who knows, maybe since Isobel will be out a human, she can offer him protection.” It was worth a shot anyway. “If Godric’s hesitant to come, drop my name if you have to.”</p>
<p>                “How is he going to know you if you haven’t met him yet?”</p>
<p>                “Not Stackhouse, Brigant. I’m sure considering you knew the name, that he would too.” I gave a chuckle.</p>
<p>                “Fair enough.” He laughed as well. “I’ll just step out to make the call. Shoot me a text when you are done with your Fairy friend.” He came over to give me a kiss and left the room. I walked over to the hotel phone to call for room service.</p>
<p>                “Hey there, could you send up a couple bottles of AB- Trueblood? And if you could have Barry deliver them, that would be swell. I haven’t seen him in ages, and it would be super awesome to catch up.” I said as cheerfully as I could, not wanting it to seem like I’m luring him to his death. “Thank you so much.” And I hung up without getting a response, keeping my fingers crossed that this worked. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I listened in, just to be safe.</p>
<p>                <em>“Who could this possibly be? This is tripping me out.”</em> He was worried and I couldn’t blame him for that, it was a weird request. I walked over and opened the door.</p>
<p>                “Hi there! Thank you so much for bringing this up for me.” I took the bottles from his hand. I walked over to put them away, making sure he couldn’t see my face. “<em>Would you please come in a moment, there is something I would like to talk to you about.”</em></p>
<p>                “I’m sorry miss, but I don’t think I know you, and I’m not really allowed to go into the rooms.” He said while still standing outside the door. I turned back to him, with my mouth still closed.</p>
<p>                “<em>I really think we should talk. I know why you are a telepath, and I can help you protect yourself.”</em> And now, out loud. “Just a few minutes? If you don’t like what I say, you can leave, and I won’t bother you again.” My eyes pleaded with him.</p>
<p>                He looked a bit shocked, but wasn’t screaming for the hills like before, so I took that as a good sign. “I’ll give you five minutes.” He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “How come I can’t hear you unless you are thinking directly to me?” He asked as he sat down.</p>
<p>                “Well, I’ve been working on my mental shields for years, and the 1,000-year-old vampire blood in my system doesn’t hurt to help them out. Don’t freak out,” I slowly put my hand out as he started getting jumpy. “I had him leave so I could talk to you freely, he won’t be back until I tell him to come back.” That seemed to calm him a bit. “I’m guessing you work here because of the quiet that the vampire voids offer you huh?” I gave him a knowing look.</p>
<p>                “When I first found out I couldn’t hear them, it was bliss. But the more I hung around them, the creepier they got. They kept sniffing me, trying to glamour me. I’ve realized going along with it is usually the safer bet. Can they glamour you? How did you know I was a telepath? And WHY the hell am I a telepath?” He ended up bursting out the last few questions all in one breath.</p>
<p>                I had to giggle a little bit at that. “I know how you feel. I kinda freaked out when I first found out too. Let’s see if I can answer them in order. No, they can’t glamour me, I’ll get to why in a bit. We have met before; you just don’t remember it. And as to the why, that would be genetics.” I went on when it looked like he wasn’t going to speak. “Vampires are not the only supernatural creatures out there.” I waved my hand towards the outside. “There is more than you could even imagen. That being said, somewhere in your family history, there is what is called Fae, also known as Fairies, and no, not like Tinkerbell. They are very fierce warriors, and just so happen to be the natural enemy of vampires.”</p>
<p>                “Fairies? Really? You expect me to believe that?” He said with disbelief.</p>
<p>                “Then I guess it’s time for some show and tell.” <em>Que my microwave fingers.</em> I called upon my light and held the ball floating in my hand.</p>
<p>                He started to push himself away from me. “Holy shit!” He stumbled around some more. I drew the light back into my hand.</p>
<p>                “No need to freak out man. Like I said, I want to help you. Give you a bit of a crash course in this. So, sit down and I can get back to it hmm?” I chided him. He made his way back to his seat. “Where was I? Oh yes, natural enemies. If a vampire were to drink from a full-blooded Fae, it would make the vampire drunk off their ass and immune to sunlight for a couple hours. The vampire wouldn’t realize the need to find shelter and would the burn in the sun when the blood wore off. With us however, because of the dilution with the human blood, we just smell and taste better than regular humans, hence the sniffing.</p>
<p>                “Now shields. Have you ever tried to block out others thought’s in anyway?” He shook his head in the negative. “Alright then, we’ll start there.” And so, I worked with him on his shields, helped him call upon his light, answered any questions he asked and warned him about our kidnapping kin. “There is just one more thing I would like to discuss with you before you head out, well, two things actually.”</p>
<p>                “Anything, you have helped me out so much. My head hasn’t felt this well in I can’t even remember how long.” Barry said as he gave me a hug, knowing he wouldn’t hear my thoughts.</p>
<p>                “First, after we use our powers like we just did, it will amplify our scent. Now not all, but some Fae, can mask their scent. You just need to think of the barrier around your mind, going around your whole body. Now sadly, I won’t be able to tell if you have done that or not, since I can’t smell a difference, so be careful when heading back to work, maybe try some citrus scented spray?” It was all I could think of off the top of my head.</p>
<p>                “I’m sure one of the girls that work here must have something like that. And the other thing?”</p>
<p>                “It would be safer in the long run if you had a vampire claim you as theirs. I know it makes you sound like a possession, but that way, no other vampire could touch you. I know of a very nice one in the area if you would like to meet her sometime. I don’t know how long we are going to be here, but we should be here for a little while at least. Think about it okay?”</p>
<p>                “I will. Thank you again Sookie. You really have no idea how much this means to me.” He gave me another hug and left the room.</p>
<p>                I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back. I was so happy, that went even better than I had expected it to. I looked down at my phone and noticed the time. I sent Eric a text letting him know that I was done, but that we had practiced a little bit with our powers, just to warm him about the smell. Then I quickly changed out of what I had been flying in and changed into a deep purple sundress. Might as well look the part of a royal, right? I started pacing back and forth, nervous for seeing Godric again. I really hoped we could get this figured out and have a different outcome than before. Right at 11:30 there was a knock on the door, it was time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO sorry for the cliffhanger. I wanted to get to meeting Godric this chapter, but I had to make sure Barry was okay since we were in Dallas. And now it's 4:45am and I work tomorrow (later today). Please don't be mad at me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 1: All Swedish is by Google Translate, if there is something wrong, it’s not my fault.<br/>A/N 2: I am so sorry this took so long to come out. Writers block sucks =(<br/>A/N 3: This is gonna start going a bit AU here but will still follow the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EPOV</strong>
</p><p>                I gave Sookie a kiss and left the room. After I shut the door, I let out a sigh. <em>I’m a 1000-year-old vampire, I am NOT supposed to sigh.</em> Sookie had explained the reason to come to Dallas on the plane ride here. I still couldn’t fathom MY Maker wanting to meet the sun. I made my way up to the roof so my side of the conversation wouldn’t be overheard. While pacing back and forth, I tried to figure out just what to say to get Godric to come out here. I didn’t want to divulge a lot of information, just in case there were bugs in his office, but I had to say SOMETHING to make sure he knew it was important. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number that I haven’t used in quite some time, I just hope that he answered.</p><p>                “Mitt barn (My child), it has been a while. What has you calling this evening?”</p><p>                “A great many things Master. But most importantly, some things concerning you and your area have been brought to my attention. I was hoping that you could meet with me and my companion tonight? We are currently at Hotel Carmilla.”</p><p>                Godric let out a sigh. “You are kind of putting me on the spot here min son. What are these ‘things’ that have come to your attention, and who is this ‘companion’ of yours?”</p><p>                Now it was MY turn to let out a sigh. “Det skulle vara mycket säkrare att prata om det personligen. Och så långt som min "följeslagare" går är hennes efternamn Brigant. Kom och träffa mig på taket så kan jag fylla i något av det innan vi träffar henne. (It would be much safer to talk about it in person. And as far as my 'companion' goes, her last name is Brigant. Come meet me on the roof and I can fill you in on some of it before we meet with her.)” I held my unneeded breath waiting for a response.</p><p>                “I see. What time did you want to have this ‘meeting’?”</p><p>                “She’s meeting with someone else right now and should be free by 11:30. I’m currently on the roof waiting for my summons back. If you wanted to, you could meet me here, I could go over some things with you, and then head down together.”</p><p>                Godric snickered. “You? Waiting for a summons from someone? Now this I must see. I’ll be there shortly.” And with that, the line went dead. <em>At least he is on his way now.</em> I walked over to the access door and leaned against the wall and went into down time while I waited for my Maker to show. Next thing I know, I am hearing him clear his throat. I look up to see him smiling, although I notice that it does not reach his eyes. I go over to him, bow my head, and kneel.</p><p>                “Master, I have missed you.” I feel him put his hand on my head.</p><p>                “Min son, it has been too long. But how many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘Master’?” He says with a small huff. “Rise and tell me what has happened for me to sense more emotions coming from you in the past week than I have felt in the last 500 years combined.” I had noticed that he had blocked off his side of the bond for a while, but I didn’t realize that he has been feeling me this whole time as well.</p><p>                “Well,” I start to say as I get up, “it is amazing what one can accomplish when they have a glimpse into the future.” I see Godric’s eyes widen for a moment, then settle back down.</p><p>                “Interesting. And this companion of yours? She just told you all this information and you believe her?”</p><p>                “She called me before sundown, knowing I would be awake, asking for a meeting that night. Gave me information that I could check out beforehand to verify her claim. There is more to the story of how we met, but I would like for you to hear it from her.” I saw Godric ponder that for a moment. As he was about to start to speak, my phone alerted me to a text. It was time. “Looks like she is done with her meeting. It appears that they were doing some training, so the Fae scent might be strong in the room, just to let you know.” With that, we start making our way back to the room. As I come to stand in front of the door, I take a breath and knock.</p><p>
  <strong>SPOV</strong>
</p><p>                I shake my limbs out to help release the nervous energy I have, take a deep breath, and open the door. At first the only thing I see is my Viking taking up the entire doorway.</p><p>                “Min lilla älva, you smell wonderful.” Eric says as he spins me around in a hug and buries his nose into my neck. I can’t help but giggle.</p><p>                “Stop it, that tickles.” Once I get my bearings back, that’s when I notice Godric has stepped into the room. He is looking at us with an amused half-grin on his face. I can feel my eyes starting to get watery. “Godric. It is so wonderful to see you again.” I sniff and notice a slightly confused look on his face.</p><p>                “I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of ever meeting Miss Brigant. I believe I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you.” I couldn’t help but blush at his statement.</p><p>                “Let us all have a seat and start from the beginning, shall we?” I motion for both the vampires to sit down. “Eric, just how much did you mention to Godric?”</p><p>                “That I have a way of knowing the future, and your true last name. I figure everything else should come from you, or us together.” <em>You just didn’t want to be the one to tell him everything, don’t lie.</em> I gave him a leveled glare. He chuckled.</p><p>                “I thought this meeting was about something in my area. Am I missing something?” Godric asks while looking between the both of us.</p><p>                I brough my hand to my mouth to cover my giggle. “Yes, you are. Have you ever heard of a Cluviel Dor?” His eyes go wide, and he nods. “Well, I lived through the next few years already, my life turned to hell because I met the wrong vampire first. My great-grandfather visited me, gave me the Cluviel Dor and here I am, fixing a bunch of mistakes that happened before. As it pertains to you Godric, I want to try something, however, being relatively new to my powers, I’m not quite sure that what I have planned will work. Please give me a moment.” I walked over to the TV and turned it on to a blank screen. I lifted my hand and pointed it to the TV. It was fuzzy at first, but then I noticed my memories from the rooftop playing on the screen. I spared a quick glance to the vampires in the room and noticed they were captivated with their likenesses on the screen. I knew I didn’t know what was being said between the two of them, but clearly, they did, I could see the red rim in both of their eyes.</p><p>                “Fader, broder, son. Let me go.” You could see the sad look that Godric was giving to a kneeling Eric.</p><p>                With resolve on his face, “I won’t let you die alone.” Eric said to his maker with bloody tears in his eyes.</p><p>                “Yes, you will.” Godric said with a sigh. He placed a loving hand on his neck. “As your Maker, I command you.” Without any option, Eric got up and started walking back to the rooftop entrance. They then noticed that I was on the roof as well as I reached my hand out for Eric.</p><p>                “I’ll stay with him, as long as it takes.” The me on the screen started to walk towards Godric.</p><p>                “It won’t take long, not at my age.”</p><p>                “You know it wasn’t very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part.”</p><p>                “I know. I thought it might… fix everything somehow. But I don’t think like a vampire anymore. Do you believe in God?”</p><p>                “Yes.”</p><p>                “If you’re right, how will he punish me?”</p><p>                “God doesn’t punish. God forgives.”</p><p>                “I don’t deserve it, but I hope for it.”</p><p>                “We all do.”</p><p>                “You’ll care for him?” He looks off to the rooftop door, “Eric?”</p><p>                “I’m not sure, you know how he is.”</p><p>                With a chuckle, Godric replies, “I can take the blame for that too.” I can see where Eric got his smirk from.</p><p>                “Maybe not… Eric’s pretty much himself.” I can see that the sun is coming up on him and the smoke tendrils starting to form. “Are you very afraid?”</p><p>                “No. No, I’m full of joy.” And for someone about to die, he really did.</p><p>                “But the pain?” I was starting to cry for him.</p><p>                With a smile on his face, “I want to burn.”</p><p>                Through more tears, “well I’m afraid for you.”</p><p>                “A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God.” With that, we can see him walk towards the edge of the building, removing his shirt.</p><p>                “Goodbye Godric” TV me says with tears in her eyes. We all watch the screen while TV Godric holds out his hands and lets the blue flames consume him into nothingness. I dropped my hand down, the TV fading back to black, tears in my eyes again from having to relive that morning. I look back to the two vampires in the room. I can see they both have red-rimmed eyes. Eric comes over to me and grasps me in a hug.</p><p>                “You told me what happened, but I had no idea.” Eric just clung to me like I was the only thing keeping him afloat in a sea of nothingness. Over his shoulder, I looked over to Godric, to gauge his take on the episode that just happened. I could tell he was contemplating something rather tricky.</p><p>                “Are you sure that is what happened Little One? Not that a doubt you, but if a vampire is to meet the sun, they end in sludge, not dust.” That is something I had been wondering about myself for a while to be honest. There was Bill when he ran out after me when Rene attacked. There were Eric and Russell after that whole debacle. I had to pause for a moment.</p><p>                “Oh, for the love of…” I sigh. Godric and Eric looked at me confused. “Sorry boys, give me a moment, I have to make a phone call.” I wasn’t liking where this thought process was taking me, but I knew someone who could help me out. I pulled out my phone and dialed my great-grandfather. After a couple rings, he finally picked up.</p><p>                “Granddaughter-mine, how is everything going with you?” Niall asked me with a knowing inflection to his voice.</p><p>                “I think you have a pretty good idea. I need you to come here. We all need to have a chat.” I hung up on my grandfather and crossed my arms over my chest. “He’ll be here in a second.” It actually took fifteen seconds until I heard the tell-tale ‘pop’ of my grandfather’s entrance.</p><p>                Niall looks around the room and notices the confusion and angst in the room. “Hello, Granddaughter Mine. Let’s all have a seat and have this chat you summoned me for.” He motions around the room for us to take our seats. Eric and I sit on the couch while Godric nabs one of the recliners in the room.</p><p>                “Grandfather, when you gave me the Cluviel Dor you said that more than one family line can be saved. Are Godric and I related?” I questioned, while the two vampires in the room quickly looked at me in unison with wide eyes.</p><p>                My grandfather chuckled. “Yes and no Dear One.” He took a breath. “Is he related to you because he’s a Brigant, no. However, his maker is.”</p><p>
  <strong>NPOV</strong>
</p><p>Godric got up and started pacing, looking more agitated by the second. “What do you mean ‘is’? He’s dead. I killed him. It’s why they started calling me Death. I killed my thousands of years old Maker when I was just a few centuries old.”</p><p>“Once again, it’s a ‘yes and no’ thing. Have a seat and I will explain your story.” I motioned for him to take his seat again. I knew this was going to be a hard story for him to hear. Taking a breath, I looked into the eyes of my granddaughter and her vampires. “To start this story, I’m gonna have to go way back, to your human days. Do you remember much from back then?”</p><p>“Not really, if I’m being honest. I can picture my village, remember playing and training, but not much else.”</p><p>“Back then, there were more Fae that enjoyed living in this realm. The atmosphere wasn’t as toxic to our kind as it is now. There are a couple things that you have in common with Sookie here that should be known. Like her, you are part Fae and have the spark. Also like her, you are royalty.” That got dropped jaws from the vampires and a gasp from Sookie. “You, my son, were Earth Fae. The crown prince. The plan was, when you came of Fae age, you would be brought to Faery to learn everything you needed to know. About your powers, your people, how to rule.” I took another breath. “However, you had gained the attention of one Appius Livius Ocella. There was no way to get you out of the situation. We knew if Ocella were to get his hands on you, he would drain you and not be able to turn you.”</p><p>“Who is this ‘we’ you speak of?” Godric interrupted me.</p><p>“Hold your horses, I’m getting there young one. Anyway, we needed you to live, even if it was as one of the ‘undead’. So, your Maker went to Appius, saying that if he changes you, you will be nothing special, however, if She were to change you, you would be more amazing than any vampire who has walked this Earth. She would give over control of you to him, so he could still have you.” I can see the rage burning in both Godric’s and Eric’ eyes. “Before you get mad, it was necessary for you to go through the Hell that he put you through, however she did put in a failsafe. Before She fully turned power over Appius, She made sure that any command not to harm him would wear off after 300 years.”</p><p>“What in his right mind would make him believe any of this? This all seems crazy!” Eric burst out, making Sookie jump.</p><p>“Think about it for a moment gentlemen. Do you really think that a Seer would be human before she was turned?” I leaned back in my chair and gave them a moment to digest what I had just told them. My darling Sookie looked completely lost. Looking at the vampires, I can see when the dots finally connect for them.</p><p>“The Ancient Pythoness is my Maker?” Godric looked gobsmacked. I love being able to do that to vampires.</p><p>“But you said that his Maker is related to me? How?” Sookie asked.</p><p>“Because my dear child, she is my sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>